


Melting Heart

by CuriousJ



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Drama, Jotun!Loki, M/M, Mating, Romance, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Traducción autorizada, español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousJ/pseuds/CuriousJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki —el príncipe de Jotunheim—, ya había aceptado que no sobreviviría otro año, porque él no podía entrar al período anual de apareamiento. Lo que le convertía en un inútil para su pueblo y su familia. Pero en un día tormentoso conoce —y salva—, al heredero Asgardiano y Dios del Trueno. Su destino se comenzará a revelar de una manera que nunca creyó posible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> **Por: Monkan**  
>  Traducción: CuriousJ  
>  **Pareja:** Thor/loki  
>  **Advertencias:** Slash.  
>  **Temas:** Drama, romance, Angst, AU, “fantasía”.
> 
>  **Sumario completo:** Loki —el príncipe de Jotunheim—, ya había aceptado que no sobreviviría otro año, porque él no podía entrar al período anual de apareamiento. Lo que le convertía en un inútil para su pueblo y su familia. Pero en un día tormentoso conoce —y salva—, al heredero Asgardiano y Dios del Trueno. Su destino se comenzará a revelar de una manera que nunca creyó posible.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Aclaración autor:** No poseo ninguno de estos personajes, todo el crédito va a Marvel y la mitología.
> 
>  **Aclaración traductor:** Esta historia no me pertenece, solo la estoy traduciendo para el disfrute de quienes no leen ingles. La trama de Melting Heart le pertenece a Monkan, los personajes y mundos, a Marvel y la motología. El fanfic original está publicado en FF.
> 
> Buenas gente. Les traigo una traducción de un fic en ingles publicado por Monkan en FF. La actualización de este fic va a ser, en un comienzo, de un promedio de dos o tres capítulos por semana hasta alcanzar el original.
> 
> Cualquier cosa, error gramatical o comentario, aquí estoy. ^^
> 
> Saludos~

**Prólogo**

Loki miró hacia las heladas planicies de Jotunheim. Su piel de un tono azul cristalino contrastaba contra el oscuro interior de su habitación. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre miraban a la nada, su mente demasiado preocupada con su situación actual.

No hace mucho había tenido una conversación con Laufey. Su rey y padre. Él había estado consciente de cuál iba a ser el tema de ese encuentro; no era como si se pudiera ocultar de la realidad.

Él era el mayor de tres, pero siempre iba a pertenecer como el enano de la familia. Realmente no podía comprender el por qué era tan diferente.

Su altura era baja en comparación con los otros Jotnar. Su piel no era áspera como la de todos los demás, sus marcas resaltaban con demasiada claridad por sobre su liza piel. Su cabello, el cual debió haberse caído cuando empezó a madurar, continuaba creciendo sobre su cabeza. Su destreza no residía en las armas o sentía el gusto por el combate característico de su raza, su talento se encontraba en la magia.

Él era el heredero al trono de Jotunheim y era uno de los hijos de Laufey. Lo que supuestamente debía convertirlo en alguien muy deseable ante los ojos de los demás. Ya que los Jotnar no gestaban a sus hijos, sino que los creaban a partir de una piedra especial. Aquello no era tan sorprendente, ya que todos pertenecían al mismo género. Pero Loki era definitivamente el menos deseado de todos.

Loki jamás había podido comprender el cómo una raza podía sobrevivir al estar dividida en dos géneros. Todo lo que podía vislumbrar era discriminación y problemas innecesarios. Lo único que les planteaba limitaciones a los Jotnar era su celo anual. Si un Jotun no entraba en el celo, entonces este no podía crear niños. Además tampoco eran vistos como adultos. Los adultos podían mantener relaciones íntimas entre ellos, lo que era el resultado natural del celo. Los Jotnar podían ser diferentes en algunos aspectos, pero todavía se asimilaban a otras razas en este aspecto. Ellos escogían a una pareja y se quedaban con ella durante un año, hasta el siguiente período de celo. Si la pareja funcionaba entonces permanecían juntos por muchos años. Por el otro lado, si no congeniaban entonces buscaban a alguien nuevo.

Loki suspiró mientras se apartaba de la ventana. Sus manos rozando las paredes de cristal al acercarse a su cama. Se puso de pie junto a la lujosa estructura y colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

En el caso de Loki, el celo era el problema. Puesto que debió alcanzar esa etapa hace ya unos 50 años. Cincuenta años de soledad en los que se vio obligado a observar al resto de su generación —y aquellos debajo de la suya—, entrar en celo y convertirse en adultos.

Nadie sabía por qué Loki era tan diferente. Muchos habían asumido que tenía que ver con su apariencia física, pero nadie sabía realmente la razón.

Hace ya tres años, durante una reunión con la corte, Loki comenzó a toser violentamente. Él todavía podía recordar cómo su mano azul había estado pintada roja con su propia sangre.

Esta era su realidad. Su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar ante la carencia de las temporadas de celos e, incluso, había comenzado a rechazar sus propios órganos. Como su cuerpo no podía encontrar qué estaba causando complicaciones, comenzó a rechazar _absolutamente todo_ lo que se encontraba en su interior.

Este iba a ser el último año de Loki. No era posible para su cuerpo resistir otra temporada de celo. Él estaba muriendo, y Laufey ya había iniciado la preparación de su segundo hijo para el trono. La ceremonia iba a ser celebrada pronto para que Loki pudiera renunciar a su responsabilidad honorablemente.

Loki no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era peor; si ser incapaz de dejar hijos antes de su partida, o morir siendo un inútil.

El reino no necesitaba un heredero que era inútil, y su raza no necesitaba a alguien que era incapaz de tener descendencia. De todas formas había intentado en vano de suprimir el sentimiento de traición que sentía en su interior. Él todavía no había muerto, pero de todas formas la corte actuaba como si su hermano ya estuviera en el trono. Su hermano había recibido más apoyo en un día que el que él había recibido en toda su vida. Eso era  lo que se obtenía al ser un anormal.

En realidad, no se necesitaba mucho en estos días para hacer que Loki sintiera que toda su existencia era un desperdicio de espacio.

Así que suponía que debía agradecer que su miseria iba a terminar pronto.

El aullar del viento recorría su habitación al mismo tiempo en el que él se recostó en la cama. Se acomodó de costado y cerró sus ojos.

Después de todo no iba a haber gran diferencia entre hoy y el día siguiente.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración autor: No poseo ninguno de estos personajes, todo el crédito va a Marvel y la mitología.
> 
> Aclaración traductor: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo la estoy traduciendo para el disfrute de quienes no leen ingles. La trama de Melting Heart le pertenece a Monkan, los personajes y mundos, a Marvel y la mitología.

**Capítulo 1**

**_4 meses después_ **

El cielo claro sobre Asgard enmarcaba el majestuoso palacio de los Dioses. El puente de arcoíris que guiaba hacia el Bifrost, permanecía en calma al igual que el mar a su alrededor. Sin embargo, aquella tranquilidad solamente disimulaba lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo en  la arena de entrenamiento.

Las espadas se encontraron con un bramido y los dos guerreros giraron en el movimiento, sin dejar en ningún momento que la fuerza de sus brazos disminuyera. Sus ojos se observaban con intensidad antes de que ambos empujaran al otro para crear cierta distancia entre sus cuerpos. El guerrero rubio tan solo esperó a recuperar su equilibrio para volver al ataque. Blandió su espada en un arco amplio, forzando a su oponente a evadir el ataque. Atacando formidablemente a la grácil pero poderosa forma de Lady Sif.

Su danza mortal continuó por unos buenos veinte minutos antes de que Sif se viera forzada a tirar la toalla. No era como si ella ya no pudiera defenderse o continuar combatiendo, pero para ganar necesitaba hacer algo embustero o valerse de los puntos débiles de su oponente; y realizar algo así no era honorable en una práctica. Él era mucho más poderoso que su cuerpo femenino, demonios. Su propia fuerza estaba destinada a defenderse y eso gastaba mucha más energía de la que él necesitaba para atacarla. En definitiva, o ella asumía la derrota o uno de ellos terminaría herido. Así que decidió tomar la salida más fácil y pidió un descanso.

—Todavía tienes un largo camino por recorrer. —Se rió Fandral desde un costado de la arena.

—Tú prometiste enfrentarse contra Volstagg, _con un tenedor_. ¿Dispuesto a cumplir con aquella promesa? —La guerrera de cabellos negros le preguntó a su amigo—. Prometo apostar en contra tuya.

Fandral rascó su barbilla, frunciendo el ceño como si se encontrara en una profunda reflexión. —Las promesas realizadas bajo el efecto del aguamiel generalmente son tonterías.

 Hogun dejó de mover su mano que se encontraba apretando las amarras de su tobillo izquierdo. —Pero la lengua es más honesta gracias al aguamiel—. Le dijo a Fandral con una chispa de humor en sus ojos.

El guerrero delgado asintió. —Sí, eso es verdad. Pero una lengua relajada bajo el efecto de veinte copas de aguamiel no es de confianza—.

—Vamos, querido amigo. —Dijo Thor mientras ponía su espada a un lado y recogía su camisa para limpiar el sudor de su pecho—.¿Seguramente todas las promesas son dignas de ser cumplidas? —su diversión era evidente en su voz.

—Y deberían serlo, mi amigo. Sin embargo; algunas promesas deben ser evaluadas antes de realizarse. Solo un tonto se comprometería de tal forma en el calor del momento.

Sif bufó; —tú pareces precipitarte en distintos tipos de situaciones cuando estás bajo el influjo de tus emociones. Aunque no es tu cabeza la que se involucra. ¿A cuántas doncellas les has roto el corazón?

—Para tu información nunca he abandonado a una doncella como una común prostituta. Las trato con todo respeto y cuidado. —Fandral dudó por unos momentos—. Lo que pasa es que algunas confunden eso con amor y esperan más de mí.

 —En otras palabras. —Señaló Sif—, hay una razón por la cual las madres les advierten a sus hijas sobre tu persona, antes de permitirles atravesar la puerta de sus hogares en la mañana.

Thor rió despreocupadamente.

—Solo rumores, mi querida. Son solo rumores. —Fandral se defendió.

Sif resopló como única respuesta antes de dirigirse al lado de Thor, disimuladamente dejando que sus ojos recorrieran su cuerpo. — Y dime, ¿Qué estás planeando?

Thor le dirigió una mirada de falsa confusión ante el tema. —¿De qué estás hablando?

Volstagg caminó hacia ellos. —No intentes tratarnos como idiotas. Tendríamos que ser ciegos para no darnos cuenta de que estás planeando algo.

Thor miró sus alrededores por unos segundos y luego les sonrió a sus mejores amigos. —Jotunheim—. Susurró.

Sus amigos detuvieron todo lo que estaban haciendo y se enfocaron completamente en Thor.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Fandral.

—En dos horas junto al Bifrost.

Ellos le sonrieron con aire confabulador antes de alejarse cada uno en una dirección distinta.

 

**_Bifrost, dos horas más tarde_ **

Thor se encontraba en su caballo frente a Heimdall, el guardián que todo lo ve. —Te estaba esperando, joven príncipe.

Con facilidad Thor descendió del caballo y caminó hacia su viejo amigo. —Tú siempre sabes todo. ¿Así que asumo que no es necesario explicarte mis planes?

—Debo advertirte, de todas formas. —La voz de Heimdall emanaba preocupación—. Jotunheim no es un lugar seguro para aquellos de sangre caliente.  Puede ser extremadamente peligroso ir allí en esta época del año.

—Te preocupas demasiado. —Dijo el rubio heredero mientras mantenía un ojo atento a la llegada de sus amigos—. Solo vamos a ‘explorar’. Además, si algo llega a seguirnos, no debería presentarnos un gran desafío derrotarlo.

—No hay tan solo Jotnar en Jotunheim, joven príncipe. Es la estación de su celo anual. Se van a sentir fácilmente ofendidos si por alguna razón te los encuentras durante su momento de privacidad. Además, el clima es inestable para proteger así a los Jotnar. Las tormentas se hacen presente sin advertencia. No se debe subestimar al frio y la nieve.

—Como he dicho, te preocupas demasiado. —Dijo Thor animadamente—. Todo va a estar bien. —Lanzó una mirada hacia el puente pero no vio señal de sus amigos—. ¿Cómo está el clima?

—Despejado. Ellos se han visto retenidos, no es posible decir cuándo alguno de ellos va a verse libre para venir.  —dijo Heimdall, intentando desalentar a Thor. Solo que el debió haber sabido que no era posible lograrlo con una pequeña noticia negativa.

—Yo iré primero.  Me quedaré cerca del sitio de aterrizaje para esperar a mis amigos. —confiado, Thor caminó hacia el portal del Bifrost.

—Soy consciente de que es poco lo que puedo decir para hacerte cambiar  de opinión, joven príncipe. —Heimdall caminó hacia el centro donde insertó su espada en la cerradura—. Permanece cerca del Bifrost, una tormenta en Jotunheim puede incluso cegar fácilmente  mis ojos. —El portal se abrió frente a Thor—. Se cuidadoso.

En un segundo Thor fue envuelto por la luz del Bifrost. Ya tan solo un paso más y se encontraría en Jotunheim.

 

**_El palacio de Cristal, Jotunheim_ **

Él sujetó su estómago mientras se reclinaba tosiendo. Su mano azul se sujetó en la pared con todas sus fuerzas, desesperadamente intentando mantener el equilibro y no caerse. Era una agonía, mucho más que un simple dolor. Sus labios, e incluso el suelo, estaban empapados en su propia sangre.

Mientras que el resto de los Jotnar estaban ocupados con sus respectivas parejas —incluso Laufey tenía a alguien este año—, su condición había empeorado cada mes, pero durante las últimas semanas su condición había empeorado con un ritmo alarmante.

El interior ya no era más que cenizas; seco, podrido y desapareciendo. Cuando no estaba tosiendo sangre, era consumido por terribles ataques de dolor. Él ya podía sentir el fin, los minutos de su vida drenándose de su cuerpo.

En unos pocos días, Loki morirá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los Kudos. El siguiente capítulo lo subiré por el miércoles.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración autor: No poseo ninguno de estos personajes, todo el crédito va a Marvel y la mitología.
> 
> Aclaración traductor: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo la estoy traduciendo para el disfrute de quienes no leen ingles. La trama de Melting Heart le pertenece a Monkan, los personajes y mundos, a Marvel y la mitología.

**Capítulo 2**

 

El frio fue lo primero que Thor notó. No estaba lo suficiente helado como para que su aliento se transformara en hielo, pero no se parecía en nada al cálido sol de Asgard. Lo segundo que percibió fue la luz, al ser una tierra bajo el constante influjo del invierno, el suelo reflejaba la luz como si se tratara de miles de diamantes.

Sabía por sus lecciones que Jotunheim era una tierra de nieve eterna e invierno. Pero sus conocimientos no lo habían preparado para encontrarse cara a cara con la realidad. Todo era hielo y nieve. Nada podía crecer en este mundo, pero eso no le quitaba su belleza.

El suelo era de un hielo puro y transparente; la nieve se acumulaba en montoncillos sobre el suelo y se arremolinaba en pequeñas ráfagas de viento sobre el hielo. Thor jamás había visto algo así. Si no fuera porque él prefería el soleado clima de Asgard, le podría haber gustado la idea de vivir aquí.

El hielo resplandecía como diamantes en todas direcciones, blanco puro y aire despejado.

El Dios del Trueno respiró profundamente y dejó ir el aire lentamente, saboreándolo por el mayor tiempo posible.

Empezó a caminar por sobre el hielo, encantado con la belleza glacial del lugar. Miró a su alrededor y se volteó en todas direcciones hasta que se empezó a sentir desorientado y casi se olvidó de en cuál dirección se encontraba el sitio de aterrizaje del Bifrost.

Un crujido abrumador lo arrancó de sus pensamientos, y al momento siguiente Thor estaba cayendo.

Luego nada.

Cuando Thor volvió a abrir sus ojos, se encontró mirando directamente a un agujero en el techo, y a través de este podía ver una tormenta de nieve azotando los cielos. Intentó moverse pero un dolor intenso lo detuvo. Aparente tendría aquedarse allí por el momento.

 

**_El palacio de Cristal_ **

 Ya se había decidido, no se iba a quedar ni un instante más. Si iba a terminar su vida en este miserable estado, entonces no lo haría donde otros pudieran verlo. Él después de todo todavía tenía algo de dignidad que conservar.

Y, debido a eso, también vestía el atuendo que había escogido un largo tiempo atrás para su coronación.  Era una mescla de cuero negro y verde. Las piezas unidas entre sí en un intrincado trabajo artístico, y con unas hermosas decoraciones de plata en sus mangas. Ya que cualquier tipo de trabajo metalúrgico, sometido al frío clima de Jotunheim, era sumamente difícil y requería un gran esfuerzo. La mayor parte de los trabajos se enfocaban en crear objetos prácticos, necesarios para la vida. Cosas como ropa o de fines similares eran dejadas al final.

La plata nacía en sus muñecas y se extendía hasta su codo. Su chaqueta negra con líneas verdes llegaba hasta sus rodillas, complementada con pantalones y botas de cuero negro. Prendas en las cuales él mismo había trabajado por un largo tiempo. Para su gran día había deseado lucir deslumbrante, pero todo ese esfuerzo ahora iba a perderse en el olvido.

Loki logró llegar hasta la muralla exterior sin encontrarse con alguien de importancia. Aunque de todas formas ellos jamás se molestarían en gastar su tiempo con él durante la temporada de apareamiento. Él sabía que la tormenta estaba de vuelta, como siempre lo hacía cada tres horas en esta época del año. Miró a su alrededor y no vio los guardias que normalmente custodiaban ese sector, solo el perro guardián azul que sentía una inclinación especial hacia él.

Esa era otra peculiaridad sobre las criaturas de Jotunheim; ellas se sentían más apegadas a él que los Jotnar de su misma especie.

La puerta se abrió y, sin pensarlo un segundo más, Loki caminó hacia afuera del palacio y cerró la puerta tras de él.

 

**Sitio del accidente**

Thor era finalmente capaz de moverse un poco, limitado por su pierna izquierda que cojeaba. Estaba en una especie de cueva, escaleras naturales plagaban el lugar. Era un laberinto, y él nunca había sido bueno para resolverlos. Si no fuera porque su pierna estaba herida, no le habría molestado el tener que encontrar la salida, pero en esta condición…. Quería forzar su caminó hacia la planicie.

Era una cárcel de hielo. Lo peor era que no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, sino sabía que si Heimdall había perdido su rastro, enviaría a sus amigos a rescatarlo. Situación que Thor quería evitar a toda costa.

Sus amigos jamás dejarían que él olvidara este pequeño percance, e incluso su padre jamás lo dejaría volver a poner un pie fuera de Asgard si se enteraba.

Se recostó sobre la pared de hielo y fijó su mirada en su reflejo. Solo para tener su atención arrastrada hacia una sombra que serpenteaba sobre el hielo.

Thor se volteó lo más rápido que pudo, su mano sujetando su espada en caso de necesidad.

Podía oír los pasos de algo que estaba allí con él. Thor escuchó un gruñido y de las muchas capas de hielo apareció una bestia azul que contrastaba contra el pálido tono del hielo. Tenía una melena de púas, que probablemente debía ser su pelaje. Los colmillos eran largos y delgados, pero dejaban marcas vistosas sobre el hielo que rozaban.

La bestia olfateó el aire y, cuando detectó el olor del Asgardiano, soltó un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su ser. Era un sónico casi desgarrador.

Thor vió como sus hombros se inclinaban y se preparó para el ataque.

—¡No! —dijo una voz cortante y la bestia dejó de gruñir. Desde el mismo lugar del cual apareció la criatura salió una nueva presencia.

Thor levantó su mirada y observó al… ¿jotun? Él era totalmente diferente al todos los otros Gigantes de Hielo que había visto antes. Suave piel azul, marcas reales, no más alto que él mismo. E incluso ese Jotun tenía pelo. Sin mencionar que estaba vestido.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Thor.

—Debería preguntarte lo mismo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Loki interrogó con algo de hostilidad en su voz.

—Bueno, —Thor comenzó—, Me caí a través del hielo.

Loki se detuvo junto a la bestia y estudió al a pálido ser. Era claro que no era originario de Jotunheim porque con una piel como esa jamás podría sobrevivir los largos inviernos del lugar. Sin mencionar que si más bebés nacieran con “su condición” en Jotunheim, se abría esparcido el pánico por entre la gente.

Miró hacia el techo y a la grieta. Sus ojos descendieron lentamente hasta que aterrizaron en suelo debajo del agujero.

—¿Te… caíste?

—Sí. —Thor contestó entre dientes.

Le tomó a Loki tan solo un segundo para romper en carcajadas. Era demasiado. Podía imaginar perfectamente la escena en su mente y resultaba ser hilarante. Una vez que logró recuperar el control sobre si mismo, limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en el rabillo de su ojo, e inconscientemente sonrió por primera vez en años.

—¿De dónde eres? Tú claramente no eras de Jotunheim.

—Tú tampoco aparentas ser de Jotunheim. —argumentó Thor guiándose por su propia curiosidad ya para retasar su respuesta.

—Oh, pero yo soy un Jotun. Un Jotun de sangre real. —Loki acarició a la bestia azul y su pelaje se relajó adoptando una textura suave—. Veamos… eres demasiado alto para ser un enano; y con tu piel pálida es obvio que no eres de Svartalfheim o de Nidavellier. Midgard no tiene los medios para viajar más allá de su propio mundo. Tampoco pareces estar muerto o ser un no-muerto; así que tampoco eres de Niflheim o Hel. No aparentas ser un Norn  o un animal, así que eso excluye Yggdrasil. Eres demasiado muscular para ser de Ljosalfheim; tú claramente no tienes las orejas de un elfo. Así que eso nos deja con Vanegeim y Asgard. —Loki detuvo su razonamiento—. Eres originario de Asgard —concluyó finalmente.

Si el corazón de Thor pudiera saltar fuera de su pecho, estaría haciendo eso en ese preciso momento.

Loki sonrió divertido —sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto—, mientras se acercaba al Asgardiano.

—Mi nombre es Loki.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración autor: No poseo ninguno de estos personajes, todo el crédito va a Marvel y la mitología.
> 
> Aclaración traductor: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo la estoy traduciendo para el disfrute de quienes no leen ingles. La trama de Melting Heart le pertenece a Monkan, los personajes y mundos, a Marvel y la mitología.

**Capítulo 3**

_—Mi nombre es Loki._

—Es un honor conocerte, Loki. —Thor no estaba seguro si debía decir su nombre porque no sabía cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del Jotun. Por lo que sabía, todo esto podía ser perfectamente una trampa, una forma de hacerle creer que estaba seguro en la presencia del otro.

Pero no se sentía como una trampa. El Jotun… Loki… le provocaba una sensación de paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

No había ni una facción fea en el rostro de Loki. Por lo menos ninguna de las cuales se le había enseñado a reconocer.  Pero, nuevamente, este Jotun no se veía para nada similar a los otros Jotun que había visto antes.

Thor estaba fascinado. Y, sinceramente, no habían muchos que el pudiera decir que lo encantaban de esa forma. Él tenía amigos. Más amigos que los que alguien normal pudiera recordar, pero no eran más que amigos. Simples amistades que él podía entender y con las cuales podía entretenerse. Ninguno de ellos revoloteaba en su mente como este Gigante de Hielo, y Thor simplemente quería saber más sobre él.

Por la siguiente hora, Thor y Loki permanecieron en la cueva laberíntica, esperando que la tormenta llegara a su fin. El rubio descubrió que disfrutaba de sobremanera la compañía del peculiar Jotun. Entre ambos había una extraña conexión, sin importar sus diferentes costumbres y personalidades. Por supuesto, Thor todavía no le había dicho a Loki su verdadero nombre. Él quería al Loki que estaba actualmente sentado a su lado, abrazándose al Lobo de Hielo, y no a alguien que lo tratara según su título.

Thor admitió ser de Asgard y le contó muchas historias sobre la ciudad dorada. Donde Thor relataba una imagen de sol y calidez, Loki describía su hogar en toda su gloria glacial.

De vez en cuando, Loki tosía, lo que preocupaba a Thor. Él no sabía si los Jotnar podían resfriarse, realmente parecía muy extraño, pero el príncipe de piel azul le dijo que no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto.

—¿Así que la celebración terminó en una pelea?

—Sip. —Thor concluyó—, Y el pobre vestido de Freya terminó salpicado de vino y jugo de carne. Ella abofeteó a Balder antes de irse furiosa—. El rubio se rió ante el recuerdo—, Por supuesto, su hermano tuvo que soportar su temperamento por semanas después de ese día. Ella es conocida en Asgard por su mal humor.

Loki sacudió la cabeza. —Si una celebración terminara convirtiéndose en una pelea en Jotunheim, al siguiente amanecer ya habrían cabezas rodando por el suelo—. El Jotun se detuvo y sus ojos se nublaron un poco. —me encantaría poder experimentar una de las celebraciones de Asgard.

—claro. —Dijo Thor sin pensarlo demasiado—, Ven un día de visita y me aseguraré de que se realice un festín en tu honor.

Loki negó con su cabeza. —No puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —Thor se quejó como un niño.

—Porque… —Sin advertencia previa, su cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar y él se reclinó hacia adelante, sujetando su estómago mientras el dolor azotaba su cuerpo. El Lobo de Hielo sollozó, enrolló su larga cola alrededor de Loki y apoyó su cabeza sobre la espalda del príncipe. El animal podía oler el estado en el que se encontraba el cuerpo del Jotun, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo; y esta era la única forma en que podía ayudar a aminorar su sufrimiento.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Dime algo?! —Thor demandó mientras revoloteaba alrededor del Jotun, inseguro de si podía tocar al gigante. Había escuchado historias sobre su piel congelando la piel de los guerreros Asgardianos; si era cierto, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para ayudar.

Se sentía tan inservible.

Los ojos de Loki se sentían como si estuvieran girando dentro de sus cuencas. Su mente en un océano de fuego. No sabía si era una maldición o una bendición el haber conocido al Asgardiano a esta altura de su vida. Más de cincuenta años de soledad y dolor. Los dioses eran crueles al dejarle finalmente conocer un alma compatible, cuando él estaba buscando un lugar seguro para pasar sus últimas horas. Por el otro lado, se sentía de cierta forma aliviado al saberse acompañado en el final de su vida.

Su cuerpo intentó luchar el dolor, para así poder quedarse con su nuevo amigo hasta que este pudiera regresar a su hogar. Si se rendía ahora, no había forma de adivinar qué podría pasarle al otro.

La frustración de Thor por no poder prestar ayuda estalló y sin pensarlo, apoyó sus manos en la espalda de Loki.

Fue como si una luz blanca se extendiera sobre él. El dolor donde el rubio lo estaba tocando se calmó; el alivio lentamente alcanzando sus miembros hasta que sintió que podía deleitarse en él. Sus interiores dejaron de arder y su sangre, que antes se sentía como si se hubiera transformado en lava, estaba finalmente enfriándose hasta que él respirar profundamente.

—¿Estás bien? —Thor preguntó con la preocupación que sentía  emanando de cada palabra. Era apenas consciente que su mano no estaba siendo congelada por el contacto.

Loki no sintió dolor cuando volvió a inspirar una bocanada de aire. Se había ido, simplemente ido. Hace años que no se había sentido tan bien.

Finalmente fue consciente de lo que Thor le estaba preguntando.

—Si, —con su mano sujetó el brazo del Asgardiano, para así poder incorporarse y apoyarse en el pelaje del Lobo de Hielo—. Estoy bien, ha terminado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Thor.

—Vine aquí a morir.

—¿Qué? —El mundo se detuvo para Thor.

Loki cerró sus ojos para ser capaz de continuar hablando mientras se sumergía en su miseria.

—Mi cuerpo no solamente luce diferente al del resto de los Jotnar, tampoco funciona como uno. Por cincuenta años mi cuerpo ha ignorado su propia naturaleza. Y, finalmente, desde el año pasado ha empezado a consumirse de adentro hacia afuera. Porque no podía descubrir qué es lo que no está funcionando correctamente, rechazando por consiguiente todo lo que está en mi interior. —Loki abrió sus ojos y miró al aterrado Asgardiano—. Vine hasta aquí porque mi fin estaba cerca. Vine aquí a morir.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó débilmente.

Una risilla surgió de la garganta de Loki. —Buena pregunta, me he cuestionado a mí mismo esa interrogante durante toda mi vida. ¿Por qué nací diferente? ¿Por qué debo sufrir? ¿Por qué estaba solo? ¿Por qué soy un inútil? ¿Por qué debo morir? Nunca encontré una respuesta.

“Hasta que te conocí a ti.”

—¿Así que la tos…?

—Era un síntoma.

Thor no supo que decir por un buen minuto. —Ah… um.

—¿El gato se comió tu lengua?

—¡No! —Su voz vibró contra las paredes y Thor sintió como su rostro se encendía de vergüenza—. Eso es… yo…

Una gota de agua se desprendió del techo de hielo y aterrizó en una pequeña poza en el sueño. El sol que había logrado hacerse paso por entre la tormenta se coló por el hielo y comenzó a llenar el paraíso congelado, resaltando todo su esplendor con una cálida luz blanca

Cuando la luz finalmente alcanzó a Loki lo iluminó hasta el punto en que su piel lucía como un pulido diamante azul; y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron mientras el Jotun se encontraba recostado contra el magnífico Lobo de Hielo. La cola del animal estaba enrollada alrededor de la cintura de Loki, y sus enorme cabeza descansaba sobre sus patas; tranquilamente reposando en la presencia de ellos.

Una de sus orejas se movió nerviosamente antes de que levantara su cabeza y dejara escapar de su garganta un profundo gruñido.

Loki volvió su atención inmediatamente en la misma dirección que el lobo, intentando divisar cuál el problema. Thor no tardó mucho en notar que algo no andaba bien; pero a diferencia de los otros dos, sintió en sus entrañas que algo más estaba allí con ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó cuidadosamente mientras adelantaba su mano hacia su espada, rogando en su mente que su cuerpo estuviera ya bien descansado.

Loki envió un solo vistazo hacia el Asgardiano antes de regresar su atención hacia el laberinto congelado.

—Heklas.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración autor: No poseo ninguno de estos personajes, todo el crédito va a Marvel y la mitología.
> 
> Aclaración traductor: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo la estoy traduciendo para el disfrute de quienes no leen ingles. La trama de Melting Heart le pertenece a Monkan, los personajes y mundos, a Marvel y la mitología.

**Capítulo 4**

_—Heklas._

—¿Heklas?

Antes de que Thor pudiera obtener su respuesta, una pierna larga y negra emergió por detrás de una de las paredes de hielo. Por sí sola era de lo menos unos tres metros de largo y Thor sintió una punzada de miedo al pensar a qué podría estar conectada.

Loki levantó su mano para cubrir la boca del Asgardiano. El gesto acompañado de un ligero temblor en la mano convenció a Thor de que debía permanecer en silencio. Incluso el Lobo de Hielo, cuyo pelaje estaba nuevamente erizado y transformado en púas de hielo, estaba callado.

Después de la pierna apareció otra y luego una tercera; las tres extremidades se adentraron aún más en lugar y expusieron unos muslos igual de largos, cada una de ellas completamente negra y lisa como un tubo de acero.

El hielo temblaba en todas direcciones. La presencia de la criatura era sofocante y húmeda.

Un grave estruendo alcanzó los oídos de Thor y se este sintió como si estos estuvieran a punto de explotar. Era incapaz de apartar su mirada mientras aparecía más de aquellas eternas extremidades de una criatura que ni siquiera podía empezar a describir.

Sintió como jalaban uno de sus costados y apenas en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Loki lo estaba guiando hacia una de las muchas paredes de hielo, esta en específico era de un hielo transparente que parecía relucir con luz propia. El Jotun se arrastró por el suelo con el lobo de hielo detrás de él siguiéndolo lentamente, pero en ningún momento le dio la espalda al Heklas.

Loki presionó su espalda contra la pared de hielo, dejando que la fría superficie se juntara contra la extensión de su espalda y presionando a su compañero fuertemente contra su propio pecho. Si no fuera por la situación amenazante, Loki se habría deleitado en la sensación del frío y el calor fusionándose explosivamente.

EL Jotun rodeó a Thor con sus brazos y lo sujetó cerca de sí firmemente, moldeando sus cuerpos en una forma lo más pequeña posible. La cola del Lobo de Hielo se enroscó alrededor de sus pies y se transformó en suave terciopelo ante el contacto. Silenciosamente posicionó su cuerpo contra el de ellos y una vez acomodado desapareció frente a sus ojos, desapareciéndolos a ellos también en el proceso.

—Permanece callado. —Loki susurró  con intensidad en su oído—. El Lobo de Hielo puede camuflarse a sí mismo y a sus crías fácilmente con sus alrededores para evitar al enemigo. El Heklas no va a vernos y no posee una nariz, pero el más mínimo sonido puede llamar su atención. Puede que seas un hombre de armas, pero esta es una batalla que no puedes ganar.

Thor se afirmó a las piernas de Loki. Se sorprendió al sentir el aliento cálido del Jotun, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la mayoría del Heklas se hizo visible.

Incluso si Thor quisiera decir algo, no abría sido capaz de producir ni el más mínimo balbuceo. No era posible que aquel cuerpo de un tamaño exorbitante perteneciera a aquellas extremidades que lo sostenían, simplemente era imposible. Su imaginación jamás abría sido capaz de prepararlo para lo que vió cuando sus ojos se fijaron en lo que debería ser su boca. El puro tamaño de esa cosa era algo que jamás había visto. Estaba a tal altura que no le era posible calcular cuantos guerreros serían necesarios para alcanzarla incluso si cada uno usara los hombros del otro como apoyo. E incluso, a pesar del gran espacio del laberinto de hielo, el Heklas estaba doblado a la mitad y avanzaba con extrema lentitud. Simplemente no era posible.

Entonces los ojos de la criatura se voltearon y miraron en la dirección en la que ellos se encontraban.

Cada músculo y nervio de su cuerpo se paralizó de manera simultánea. Observó con terror los ojos enormes y amarillos de la criatura, su pupila roja se estrechó y su parpado se entrecerró.

El agarre de Loki se apretó, haciéndole imposible respirar. El fétido olor del aliento de la criatura llegó a su nariz, casi provocándole una arcada. Era una combinación de carne podrida y otras cosas que no podía, no quería ni siquiera nombrar. Por un instante pareció que el Heklas iba a acercarse a ellos, ¿Los había notado? ¿Sabía que ellos estaban allí?

Entonces súbitamente se apartó y siguió su camino.

Sus muchas piernas rasparon la superficie de la cueva de hielo, una pierna golpeando a escasos metros de ellos, perforando el suelo en un círculo perfecto. Ni siquiera una roca que se oponía en su camino podía dañar afectar a la criatura, pues fue simplemente aplastada con tal fuerza que se pulverizó en miles de pedazos.

Por lo siguientes dos minutos que le tomó al Heklas desaparece de su campo visual, el trío no se movió, ni respiró o se atrevió a pestañar. Incluso diez minutos después todavía se estaban escondiendo.

Finalmente, después de una media hora el Lobo de Hielo se movió y relajó el camuflaje.

Thor que estaba entumecido por el terror, no se movió, permaneciendo en los brazos de Loki. El Lobo de Hielo empujó su cabeza contra él y lloriqueó.

—¿Qué…? —Preguntó con voz baja y rasposa—, ¿En el nombre de Yggdrasil era eso?

Loki tomó un momento para ordenar sus propios pensamientos.

—Eso era un Heklas. —Su voz dijo con suavidad—. Una criatura del inframundo de Jotunheim. Normalmente no habita este nivel, sino muchísimo más profundo en el hielo, y raramente se mueve de su hábitat. Es una bestia de destrucción y hambre.  No sabemos cuántos son, y tampoco sabemos cómo matarlos. Créeme cuando te digo que Jotunheim ha combatido contra estas criaturas por largas décadas, pero todo lo que hemos logrados es la muerte de nuestra propia gente. Ni un solo Helkas ha encontrado su muerte en nuestras manos. Incluso creo que no hay ser en los nueve reinos que pueda matar a un Heklas. Es por eso que lo único que podemos hacer es escapar y escondernos.

—¿Por qué no piden ayuda a los otros reinos? De más que alguien puede encontrar una forma de matarles.

—No nos pienses como una raza primitiva, Asgardiano. —Loki siseó ofendido—. Existió una época en la que Jotunheim fue más grande de lo que Asgard es hoy día. Éramos un pueblo próspero que innovaba constantemente. Éramos una cultura avanzada que incluso los Elfos y los Enanos admiraban en términos de confecciones de objetos y arte. En aquellos tiempos, antes de la época de Odín, estábamos en el punto más alto de nuestro reinado, nuestra tierra era la más hermosa de todos los mundos.

Para Thor era un tanto difícil imaginar que el Jotunheim actual, fuera en el pasado incluso más grandioso que Asgard. —¿Entonces qué pasó?

Loki miró el suelo con desesperación, —Heklas. Aparecieron y nos arrastraron al borde de la extinción. Nuestra población que rondaba el billón fue reducida a un simple millón. Nuestros hogares y edificaciones fueron destruidos, nuestros logros arruinados, nuestros muertos aplastados; las armas fueron inefectivas. Incluso nuestra fuente de poder más importante; El Casquete fue incapaz de detenerlos.  Y ahora tiene apenas un diez por ciento de su antigua fuerza, y muchas de sus habilidades se perdieron con la muerte de nuestros magos. Parejas que habían estado juntas por milenios fueron separadas, nuestra línea real se vio disminuida. Fuimos expulsados de nuestros hogares. Nuestra gloria se olvidó en el tiempo, nuestra sobrevivencia, nuestra esencia, ¿Cómo crees que logramos sobrevivir?

Mi gente puede que se haya convertido en bárbaros y declarado la guerra contra otros mundos, pero esto nos ayudó a alcanzar un punto en el que ya no somos una especie al borde de la extinción. Es cierto que perdimos la guerra contra Asgard, pero la victoria estuvo reñida. Odín sobresalió y ganó contra Laufey, mi padre, quien apenas había asumido el trono. Si esa batalla hubiera sucedido durante nuestros tiempos de gloria, ni siquiera Odín abría sido capaz de prevalecer sobre nosotros.

—¿Te atreves a señalar que mi padre no habría ganado? Él es un magnífico guerrero y rey.  No te atrevas a negarlo. —Thor había perdido su temperamento al escuchar la apasionada explicación de Loki.

Loki miró con intensidad los ojos del Asgardiano y una chispa de entendimiento brilló en su mirada.

—No estoy diciendo que Odín sea un rey débil _, Thor Odinson_.

Thor se sobresaltó ante el uso de su nombre completo. Su secreto había sido revelado.

—Ninguno de nuestros reyes es débil. Odín no es débil, Laufey no es débil; los reyes de antaño no eran débiles. Y ciertamente los Reyes de Jotunheim no eran ni débiles ni estúpidos. El Heklas que acabas de ver era solo una cría. Un cachorro perdido que no está ni siquiera crecer en su totalidad. ¿Acaso crees que podrías tener una oportunidad contra _sus padres_?

Los ojos de Thor se abrieron de par en par. _“¿Eso era una cría?”_

—No, —su voz capaz de transmitir todo lo que no puso en palabras—. Creo que no sería capaz.

EL tono derrotado del Dios del Trueno suavizó la actitud defensiva de Loki, quien dejó ir cualquier malentendido que podría haber surgido entre ellos.

Además, su proximidad actual lo hacía sentir tibio y completo en su interior. Su estómago parecía hormiguear e hincharse de felicidad. El frío del hielo había desaparecido por completo y lo único que podía sentir era el suave pelaje del Lobo de Hielo y el calor de Thor.

Thor. Nadie habría pensado que él iría a conocer al chico de oro de Asgard. Todos conocían sobre él; y como no, si era el hijo de Odín, padre de todos.  El heredero al trono. Pero nadie había imaginado, que él sería el indicado.

Loki no era un tonto, lejos de eso. Él había venido a este lugar a morir, pero en el mismísimo instante en que sus ojos se fijaron en el As, su dolor interior se suavizó un poco. Sin embargo, el cambió no se empezó a producir hasta el primer contacto físico entre ellos. Y luego, cuando el Heklas se cruzó con ellos, y sus cuerpos entraron en contacto directo, el verdadero cambio se llevó a efecto.

Mientras se escondía del Heklas él no había tenido la oportunidad de prestar atención a su cuerpo, pero ahora podía sentir como un pequeño fuego empezaba a expandirse en su interior.

Era el calor que había estado esperando por los últimos cincuenta años. El calor del Celo.

En ese momento Loki tomó una decisión. Si Thor era la respuesta a las necesidades de su cuerpo; si él era el único por el cual su cuerpo iba a reaccionar… entonces no iba a renunciar a él por nada en todos los mundos.

Se sentía en el paraíso estando tan cerca de Thor. Abrió su boca para decir-

—¿Estás durmiendo con el enemigo? —vino una voz desde arriba.

Thor y Loki levantaron la mirada hacia la grieta en el techo. El Lobo de Hielo por otro lado empezó a gruñir cuando miro hacia el lugar del cual había provenido el ruido, enseñando sus dientes con agresividad.

Sobre ellos, desde la abertura los observaba la cara de Fandral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo atrasarme tanto. La semana pasada en mi país tuvimos un feriado de 2 días (jueves y viernes), lo que me desordenó todo. Perdí la noción del tiempo y estaba segura de que la semana pasada había publicado dos capítulos. Pero ayer revisé y me di cuenta de que solo había publicado uno. Espero traerles la segunda actualizació nde la semana el viernes o el sábado a más tardar.
> 
> saludos.  
> Espero que disfrutaran esta traducción.
> 
> Pd. Estoy buscando beta, si alguien sabe de posibles interesados, le agradecería montones si me lo dice. 
> 
> Se cuidan.
> 
> bye


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración autor: No poseo ninguno de estos personajes, todo el crédito va a Marvel y la mitología.
> 
> Aclaración traductor: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo la estoy traduciendo para el disfrute de quienes no leen ingles. La trama de Melting Heart le pertenece a Monkan, los personajes y mundos, a Marvel y la mitología.

**Capítulo 5**

—¿Fandral? —preguntó Thor.

—A tu servicio. —dijo el guerrero rubio mientras hacía una seña a modo de saludo con dos de sus dedos—. Sabes, es entendible que busques una fuente de calor en un lugar como este, pero ¿no crees que tu elección es demasiado fría?

Si Loki hubiese sido capaz de agarrar al idiota y enterrarlo en el hielo, lo habría hecho. El Lobo de Hielo captó su humor y soltó un gruñido profundo.

—Deberías tener cuidado de no caerte también, —Loki dijo con sarcasmo—. El hielo alrededor de la grieta es delgado e inestable.

Fandral miró el suelo donde estaba de pie y frunció el ceño. Una voz detrás de él lo hizo voltearse y decir algo.

—¿Los demás también están aquí? —preguntó Thor, sin estar seguro de si deseaba saber la respuesta.

—Sí. —fue la contestación que lo hizo refunfuñar—. Hogun, Volstagg y Sif están aquí. —Fandral miró el área que estaba en su campo de visión—. ¿Sabes cómo salir de allí? Parece ser un laberinto.

Thor miró alrededor antes de voltearse hacia Loki.

Al ver la pregunta en sus ojos el Jotun supo su destino. —Yo te guiaré. —dijo con calma.

—Loki me mostrará el camino. —El dios del Trueno dijo a sus amigos—. Probablemente tome un buen rato, así que quédense en el área y así podré encontrarlos.

—De acuerdo. Ten cuidado y no te acerques demasiado a lugares ‘peligrosos’. —Fandral se sonrió y empezó a incorporarse—. No sea que te congeles.

Loki hirvió en odio y con un simple movimiento de su mano, el hielo comenzó a resquebrajarse debajo de Fandral. El Asgardiano se alejó rápidamente de las grietas, pero estas parecían seguirlo. Se alejó un metro y la hendidura lo imitó, dos metros y esta se movió en la misma dirección. Se movió hacia un lado y lo volvió a seguir. Sin demora, él se encontró corriendo en círculos, intentando alejarse de la superficie inestable. Sus compañeros se rieron de él.

Debajo del hielo Thor comenzó a moverse con cuidado, para no lastimar al Lobo de hielo mientras se incorporaba. El Jotun permaneció recostado en el suave pelaje del animal hasta que el Asgardiano estuvo de pie. Entonces murmuró suaves palabras al lobo y juntos se  pararon.

Thor observó con fascinación mientras el lobo sacudía su pelo y lamía su pata derecha.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Loki sintiéndose descorazonado. —Es un largo camino, y tus amigos te están esperando.

El rubio fue invadido por una sensación de perdida; sin embargo no podía entender el por qué.

—¿Acaso no regresará el Heklas?

El príncipe Jotun negó con su cabeza. —Una vez que se alejan, raramente regresan por el mismo camino a menos que su presa se encuentre en esa dirección. —Señaló un pasaje que se encontraba ligeramente al este de por donde el Helkas se había ido—. Nosotros tomaremos un camino ligeramente diferente. Es un poco más complicado, pero te encontrarás junto a tus amigos mucho más rápido que por la vía más fácil y larga.

Mirándose uno al otro, Loki tomó la mano de Thor en la suya. Un agradable calor se expandió por su brazo—. Mantente cerca. —dijo gentilmente—. Es fácil perderse aquí.

El más alto solo atinó a asentir mientras iniciaban la marcha lado a lado, sin soltar la mano del otro. El lobo decidió caminar junto a Loki y presionar todo su cuerpo contra su pierna y brazo libre. Sus dedos azules rascaron al lobo detrás de las orejas y la criatura dejó produjo un sonido similar a un ronroneo.

—En verdad le gustas.

Loki le sonrió confidencialmente a Thor. —Él se ha encariñado contigo.  —“Y _yo también_ ”.

Como si pudiera entender lo que el Jotun estaba pensando, el lobo se volteó y caminó hacia el costado de Thor, su nariz grande y fría se restregó contra la mano del rubio.

Loki sonrió al ver cómo Thor intento acariciar incómodamente al animal.

—¿acaso ustedes no mantienen mascotas en Asgard? —Preguntó curioso.

El dios miró por unos momentos al Jotun azul antes de mirar nuevamente a la bestia.

—Lo hacemos, no muchas pero hay unas cuantas criaturas que mantenemos como nuestras mascotas. Pero ninguna de ellas, excepto los caballos, es más grande que yo. El lobo resulta un poco perturbador.

—Ya te acostumbrarás. La mayoría de las criaturas en Jotunheim son más grandes de lo que estás acostumbrado. Nosotros somos, después de todo, una población de tamaño considerable.

_“Exceptuando yo”._ Pensó amargado.

—¿Cómo crecen los Jotnar? —Thor preguntó de improviso—. Siempre me lo he preguntado. Tengo entendido de que ustedes están hechos de hielo, ¿Así que cómo cuentan los años? ¿Acaso nacen ya crecidos totalmente?

Era imposible para Loki ocultar la diversión que le provocaban las preguntas de Thor. —Nadie nace ‘crecido totalmente’. —Tan solo la idea le hacía soltar una ligera risilla—. Crecemos como cualquier otra raza. La mayoría está constituida únicamente por hielo, hay algunas excepciones, por su puesto. _—“Como yo”—,_ así que no crecemos muy rápido. Toma alrededor de un año para que una nueva de hielo se desarrolle, en algunas ocasiones toma incluso más tiempo. Todo depende del Jotun. Es por eso que algunos siglos son necesarios para que un niño Jotun pueda crecer, pero eso solo significa que él va a dejar de crecer en altura. Muchos continúan su desarrollo muscular mientras algunos permanecerán más esbeltos. Todo depende de las preferencias personales. E incluso después de que dejamos de crecer, envejecemos con gran lentitud. Por lo general, le toma a un Jotun un milenio antes de ser considerado un mayor. —Loki recordó al viejo Jotun que lo había regañado cuando todavía era un candidato al trono—, hay rumores de que no existe un límite a cuanto podemos vivir. Hay registros de algunos Jotnar que alcanzaron los diez mil años antes de que sus vidas terminaran.

Thor escuchó todo con atención; —Así que… ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó  directamente.

Loki le envió una sonrisa. —¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

Su frente se arrugó mientras pensaba. Fijó sus ojos azules en el Jotun y consideró su apariencia. Fue en ese momento en el que fue consciente en la verdadera naturaleza de la pregunta. Thor sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban _. ¡Él no sabía con cuantos años un Jotun era considerado muy joven o demasiado viejo!_

—Ah… Quizás… —tragó nervioso—, ¿…200?

Loki detuvo sus pasos y miró al otro directamente a los ojos, Thor evitó su mirada.

—¿200? —Loki estaba disfrutando secretamente la incomodidad de Thor. Se inclinó hasta que Thor no pudo evitar mirarlo—. Equivocado. —dijo con voz suave antes de estudiar el rostro de Thor desde cerca. Sus ojos recorrieron la barbilla del rubio, observaron sus labios que estaban ligeramente entreabiertos; su nariz bien delineada, sus mejillas. Aquellos ojos de un azul profundo que podía rivalizar al hielo más puro. Finalmente, su frente hasta su cabello dorado. Entonces regresó a los ojos de Thor, con una chispa traviesa en su propia mirada—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos de esto un juego?

 —¿Un juego? —Thor tartamudeó.

—Puedes intentar adivinar mi edad todas las veces que quieras, pero con cada error debes pagar una penitencia. —Oh, ya estaba disfrutando el plan que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de pago? —Thor esperaba que no fuera nada muy vergonzoso. Pero otra parte de él quería jugar este juego incluso si las reglas todavía no estaban establecidas.

Loki se inclinó y plantó un beso en sus labios antes de retirarse con una sonrisa similar a la de un gato con su leche. —cada vez que te equivoques, debes darme un beso. Así que se cuidadoso con tu siguiente respuesta.

Thor lo observó estupefacto por un momento antes de que sus orejas se pusieran rojas. Los besos no le resultaban desconocidos, tampoco era virgen… pero era la primera vez que tenía algo así con un hombre. Todas sus exploraciones anteriores habían sido con mujeres, y siempre había sido él  el que iniciaba el contacto. No en la otra dirección.

Sin preocuparse por el estado mental de su compañero, Loki comenzó a guiarlo por el camino correcto nuevamente, jalando de su mano que todavía permanecía enlazada con la propia. El Lobo de Hielo caminó lentamente detrás de ellos, igualando su velocidad.

—Te daré una pista. —Loki ni siquiera miró a Thor—. Tengo más de 200 años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a temas de universidad (está terminando el semestre) es probable que logre traerles solo una actualización la próxima semana, y ninguna durante la semana del 26-30... pero ¡hey! que ya llegan las vacaciones~ De todas formas les comentaré un poco de cómo creo que serán las actualizaciones en la actualización siguiente...


	7. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración autor: No poseo ninguno de estos personajes, todo el crédito va a Marvel y la mitología.
> 
> Aclaración traductor: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo la estoy traduciendo para el disfrute de quienes no leen ingles. La trama de Melting Heart le pertenece a Monkan, los personajes y mundos, a Marvel y la mitología.

  
**Capítulo 6**   


Su camino los llevó a las profundidades del laberinto. En algunas ocasiones Thor estaba seguro de que estaban perdidos, o que había perdido de vista a Loki. Todo lo que los rodeaba no era más que hielo de distintos tonos de azul. E incluso, en una ocasión se encontraron con un monstruo congelado dentro de las paredes de hielo. Loki no le había advertido de la presencia de la criatura muerta, así que cuando volteó su cara hacia esa dirección, casi le dio un ataque cardiaco del susto. El Jotun se había reído de él, para luego asegurarle que el monstruo sería incapaz de dañarlos; pues se había congelado hace siglos después de caer de la superficie.

Thor estudió la criatura y silenciosamente agradeció que estuviera muerta. Y si bien no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que podría vencer una de esas bestias con la ayuda de sus amigos, no tenía el deseo de enfrentarse a una versión viva del monstruo.

El rubio descubrió que el Jotun era una gran fuente de información y conocimiento. De vez en cuando, se internaban en profundas discusiones sobre las diferencias entre ambos reinos, incluso llegando a comparar las cosas más ridículas que se les pudieran imaginar. En otros momentos, Loki compartía un poco más sobre la historia de Jotunheim y su tiempo de grandeza, hechizando a Thor con sus narraciones. En dos ocasiones más Thor intentó adivinar la edad de Loki, y en ambas erró. La primera vez, no estaba seguro de si se atrevería a adivinar nuevamente, pero luego el pensamiento de que él se sentía atemorizado por un beso, le impulsó a un nuevo intento. La segunda vez, se había olvidado completamente del beso y en medio de uno de los cuentos de Loki, adivinó de improviso, lo que causó que pocos segundos después se viera a sí mismo atacado por los labios del Jotun.

Hasta ahora; 200, 300, y 500 años estaban incorrectos.

El camino que estaban recorriendo a través de varias escaleras naturales de hielo, irritaba a Thor de sobremanera, e incluso estaba por detrás de Loki y el Lobo de hielo por varios pasos. Ellos caminaban como si se encontraran sobre terreno seco, y no el húmedo y resbaladizo hielo. El rubio, después de varias veces estar cerca de perder el equilibrio y caerse, decidió que sería mejor tomárselo con calma y no arriesgarse a la humillación de caerse y rodar hasta el fondo otra vez.

—¿Cómo vas? —le llegó la voz ligeramente engreída de Loki que le encrespó los nervios.

—Bien. —contestó entre dientes, esperando con ansias el momento en que se encontraran en terreno más amigable.

Como se encontraba observando con cuidado por donde caminar, no vio a Loki susurrar algo al Lobo de hielo, que hizo que la bestia caminara hacia el As y agachara su cabeza…

—¿Qué est… ¡ooah!

Antes de que Thor entendiera qué estaba pasando, se encontró a si mismo sentado sobre los hombros del animal, criatura que trotó alegremente de regreso hacia Loki como si estuviera luciendo orgullosa lo que encontró.

Loki rascó al lobo debajo del mentón, —Buen chico. —dijo antes de enfocarse en el heredero de Asgard—. De esta forma te podrás mantener el paso.

Todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un gruñido malhumorado que le hizo reír.

Thor saltó de los hombros del Lobo de hielo en el momento que dejaron las escaleras de hielo atrás, y acarició su cabeza como agradecimiento. A continuación tenían que cruzar una delgada extensión de hielo que por un costado tenía un desfiladero de metros de altura.

Loki le mostró a Thor los puntos seguros para caminar de forma segura, pisando pequeños puntos redondos. El rubio le envió una mirada molesta al Jotun.

—¿De esta forma fue que subiste las escaleras? —preguntó con el enojo deambulando debajo de sus palabras.

—Quien sabe… —fue lo único que Loki dijo antes de continuar el camino, con el Lobo de hielo a la delantera.

—¡Lo hiciste! —la voz de Thor sonó aguda e indigna. Continuó a paso lento, pisando los puntos que Loki iba señalando y se dio cuenta de que así podía fácilmente mantenerse al mismo ritmo que los nativos—. Eso no fue justo. —dijo detrás de Loki, quien no se volteó a observarlo, simplemente para poder mantener su sonrisa oculta—. Actúas como si tuvieras diez años. —Thor se dio cuenta de lo estaba diciendo al mismo tiempo que las palabras dejaron su boca—. ¡Joder!

Loki dejó de caminar y se volteó con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios—. Es la segunda vez que no piensas antes de adivinar. —Caminó hacia Thor hasta que sus pechos quedaron una frente al otro, casi tocándose—. Te dije que soy mayor de 200 años, así que el que dijeras 10 es un error bastante grande. ¿Cómo quieres que manejemos esta situación? ¿Deberíamos ignorarla, o cuenta de todas formas como una equivocación? —Loki susurró contra los labios de Thor, sin tocar, pero Thor pudo sentir el aliento caliente y su propia boca se entreabrió bajo el calor.

Sus ojos intentaron enfocarse en algo, cual quier cosa, pero no pudo evitar deambular entre esos labios que prometían un beso, a esos amables ojos que observaban su reacción. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Los ojos de Loki eran de un impresionante color verde, casi del mismo verde de sus ropas, similares al hielo pero de una tonalidad verdusca. Un color puro, un color único. Thor había asumido que sus ojos eran azules. Todos los ojos de los jotnar eran azules, pero después de todo… Loki no era como cualquier otro de su especie.

—Creo… —comenzó, intentando forzar a su mente a formular una respuesta—. Que incluso una suposición sin sentido, tonta, merece recibir su castigo. —su voz no fue más que un murmullo.

Sus labios se encontraron en un acuerdo silencioso, aquel beso duró más que los anteriores tres. Loki levantó sus manos para enredar sus dedos en el dorado cabello, sujetando al otro cerca de él, sin darle fin al beso, ni tampoco profundizando la caricia.

Finalmente, Loki reaciamente se apartó primero, dándole fin al beso. Las comisuras de sus labios se moldearon en una suave sonrisa cuando Thor se inclinó inconscientemente hacia él.

El dios abrió sus ojos y observó con ojos nublados a Loki.

No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, habían mariposas en su estómago, volviéndolo risueño.

—No dejemos a tus amigos esperando. —dijo Loki mientras retrocedía, para su desagrado, un par de pasos.

Todo lo que fue capaz de hacer Thor como respuesta fue asentir con su cabeza, sin embargo, su corazón no estaba en aquel gesto.

Lentamente continuaron caminando detrás del Lobo de hielo, quien había permanecido de pie esperando por ellos. Después de pocos minutos lograron atravesar el sendero y se encontraron en una planicie abierta. Thor entonces todavía caminaba detrás de Loki, pero decidió seguir sus instintos y acelerar el paso hasta encontrarse lado a lado con el Jotun, para tomar la mano azul con la suya.

Loki le envió una mirada cuestionadora.

—No preguntes… solo… no preguntes. —fue lo único que pidió Thor.

Tomando en serio la petición, Loki acomodó su mano en la de Thor para poder doblar sus dedos entre los del As. Ninguna pregunta fue realizada, ninguna fue necesitada. Loki sabía hacia dónde su corazón se estaba dirigiendo en ese momento, sabía que se estaba enamorando de Thor. Profunda y peligrosamente enamorado. No tenía intenciones de renunciar a Thor, incluso si el rubio regresaba a su hogar. ¿Qué iba a pasar con él? Atrapado entre dos mundos. Si se quedaba en Jotunheim, entonces sería miserable por el resto de sus días; pero no creía que Odín o Asgard le fuera a dar la bienvenida a un Jotun entre ellos, sin mencionar a uno que estaba enamorado del heredero al trono.

Solo le quedaba esperar que Thor estuviera sintiendo algo similar, aunque era muy probable de que él todavía no entendiera los sentimientos dentro de su corazón. Quizás en el momento en el que alcancen el sitio de teletransportación, no les sería necesario separarse.

Era solo un deseo silencioso, pero Loki lo deseaba con toda su alma. Le envió una mirada de soslayo a Thor y vio en el rostro ajeno la evidencia de una batalla interna similar a la propia. Lo único que le quedaba era tener la esperanza de que Thor sintiera aunque sea una fracción de lo que él estaba sintiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fín logré terminar de traducir este capítulo, lo admito, me costó. Me confundí en varios mementos pero espero haberlo logrado.Y la universidad terminó, espero recuperar mi ritmo de traducción y actualización poco a poco... ¡Ni siquiera he terminado de leer los últimos 8 capítulos de la versión original!
> 
> Bueno, aquí les dejo un mensaje de Monkan, por favor, lean (bueno, esto va principalmente a la gente que lee la traducción en fanfiction, pero igual lo dejo aquí... por si acaso...
> 
> Nota del autor: En primer lugar, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios bonitos que han dejado a CuriousJ y a mi. Sólo quería recordar a aquellos que aparentemente no ha prestado atención a las notas de la historia, que soy yo(monkan), quien es el autor detrás de esta historia. La historia original esta en Inglés y tiene más de 40 capítulos + y acaba de entrar en el arco de la historia que viene. Por mucho que me gusta el amor y la devoción a la historia, me parece una falta de respeto cuando se llama a CuriousJ el autor. CuriousJ se está tomando el tiempo para traducir mi historia, así que denle el crédito que se merece, ella también me agrada, pero no se olviden de mí. Yo soy de Suecia y no sabe ni una palabra de español, pero sigo siendo el autor. Si ustedes desean enviarme comentarios me pueden encontrar a través del perfil de CuriousJ.
> 
> Cheers / / Monkan
> 
> Notas de la traductora: Bueno, Monkan me envió una versión en ingles y otra en español de esto, y yo lo corregí en algunas partes antes de colocarlo aquí. Cuando ella me pidió que agregara esto a las notas finales, el fic estaba alrededor del capítulo 43, ahora, con 53 capítulos, la historia continua. A Monkan y a mi nos ha molestado como algunos parecen olvidar o ignorar todas la veces que he agregado que esto es una traducción y no la versión original. O quizás no escogen sus palabras al momento de comentar, lo que nos dio la impresión de que creen que yo, CuriousJ, soy el cerebro y creatividad detrás de Melting Heart, cosa que no es así. Apreciamos el cariño y el que se den el tiempo de comentar, solo que no se olviden quien hace que cosa aquí. Yo soy escritora y traductora, y cuando leí este fic decidí que debía ser compartido en español y le pedí los permisos a Monkan...
> 
> Saludos. CuriousJ.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Ya habían avanzado más del doble de la distancia cuando toparon con su siguiente obstáculo, una pared de hielo. Ambos levantaron su mirada para observar la monstruosidad, pero mientras que Loki sentía cierta confianza de ser capaz de escalarla, no estaba tan seguro con respecto a Thor.

Los Aesir no tenían el mismo control natural sobre el hielo que un Jotun. Pues en realidad, su magia de hielo tenía una peculiaridad única, ya que un Jotun de sangre pura podía crear hielo y además, podían unirse al hielo natural. Esta habilidad los ayudaba al momento de escalar o moverse sobre superficies y terrenos difíciles, alcanzar las montañas más altas sin la necesidad de ninguna herramienta o utensilio. Su magia era una ventaja, pero incluso un Jotun tendría problemas escalando una pared como la que se encontraba frente a ellos.

—¿El camino más rápido? —cuestionó Thor con sarcasmo.

Loki se encogió de hombros con una expresión algo dubitativa—, Lo solía ser. —dijo débilmente como defensa.

Las cejas de Thor se levantaron—, ¿Solía ser?

—Sí. —el príncipe Jotun miró al otro—, no había seguido este camino por más de un año, ¿tienes alguna idea de cuánto puede cambiar las estructuras de este ambiente en un año?

El heredero As miró a la criatura azul con incredulidad—, ¿Así que no tienes no la menor idea de hacia dónde vamos?

—Por supuesto que la tengo. —Loki sintió una punzada de insulto—, No soy completamente estúpido,  tengo un viejo mapa en mi cabeza y he agregado los cambios con los cuales nos hemos encontrado.

—No puedo creerlo. —Thor encaró a Loki—, ni siquiera te molestaste en decirme, ¿Cómo demonios puedes guiarme donde sea que tengamos que ir?

—No parecías tener problemas con esto cuando iniciamos el viaje. Además, este _es_ el camino más corto para llegar hasta tus amigos. La ruta más larga habría tomado por lo menos cuatro horas en completarse. —Loki apuntó hacia la cima de la pared—, cuando superemos esto, solo estaremos a dos horas de distancia. —Realmente quería golpear al idiota—, con tus heridas no habrías sido capaz de soportar el viaje, te habría tomado más de una semana con tu pierna en mal estado. Así que no me digas que no sé hacia dónde te estoy llevando, ¡idiota!

Se miraron uno al otro, ambos con furia y refunfuñones. Por largos momentos se desafiaron uno al otro con la mirada, intentando hacer que el otro apartara la mirada primero, pero al final, fue Loki el que volteó la cabeza y se concentró en el obstáculo frente a ellos y se forzó a sí mismo a calmarse.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? —preguntó con pretendida calma.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No hay ninguna forma de que yo pueda escalar esa cosa, es imposible. —Thor no sabía qué era peor, si la mentira o la pared.

Loki apoyó sus manos en la suave superficie—, creo que puedo escalar esto.

—¿Qué? Oh, ¡Genial! ¿Y qué hay de mí?

El Jotun le envió al de piel pálida una mirada molesta—, Si tu pobre cerebro no logra recordar, yo soy un Jotun de sangre pura, soy mucho más fuerte de lo que aparento, no te burles de mí por verme más debilucho que los demás.

—¿Y qué hay de él entonces? —Thor señaló con su pulgar al  Lobo de hielo que gimoteaba con obvia desaprobación hacia los de dos piernas.

Loki hizo un sonido de disgusto—, no lo ubiques en el mismo nivel que tú, él es un Lobo de hielo después de todo.

—Allí está otra vez. —Thor exclamó—, me estás hablando de forma degradante. Quizás no sea igual de conocedor que tú sobre Jotunheim, pero no tienes que ser todo arrogante al respecto.

 La mirada que Loki le dio a Thor era capaz de derretir el hielo—, no me tientes a arrojarte por el precipicio que acabamos de pasar. —luego apuntó con su pulgar libre hacia el hielo mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el lobo.

La bestia caminó hacia el hielo y saltó. Enterró sus garras en la pared antes de volver a saltar, repitiendo la acción hasta que alcanzó la parte de arriba.

Thor observó todo boquiabierto por unos momentos hasta que un pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza—, ¿Acaso no pudo llevarme consigo?

—En esta situación eres demasiado pesado para él. Si la superficie para sujetarse hubiese sido mejor entonces habría sido posible, pero en estas condiciones, agregando tu peso, no había seguridad de que el lobo habría alcanzado la parte superior contigo incluido.

—¿Entonces cómo sugieres que escale la pared? ¿En tu espalda? —Thor apretó sus puños, pero resistió el impulso de golpear el hielo a su lado.

—Sí.

El parpadeó—, ¿Qué?

Loki apartó su mano del hielo, pues ya le había dado una buena examinación a la pared y se había creado un mapa mental de qué dirección debía tomar para llevar el camino más seguro hasta arriba. Miró a Thor intentando convencerlo de le la forma más rápida posible de que eso era lo que debían hacer.

—Mientras tú te sujetes a mí intentaré escalar lo más ágil que pueda. La fuerza de tus brazos es mucho más potente que la de tus piernas porque no están heridos, así que no debería ser difícil para ti mantenerte seguro en mi espalda.

El dios del Trueno observó a Loki como si la idea se le hubiese atorado en la cabeza—, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

Loki se posicionó en frente de la sección de hielo que se veía más fácil de escalar y que llevaba a un camino más directo sin muchos desvíos, realmente no quería empezar a discutir pero la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

—a menos que desees quedarte atrás, te aconsejo que empieces a moverte. —El príncipe Jotun apoyó sus manos en la pared y su magia empezó a trabajar hasta que sus dedos se fundieron con el hielo—, me voy en un minuto.

 Debía estar bromeando, de ninguna manera el Jotun podría soportar su peso, ¡el rubio era fácilmente más alto y pesado!

—45 segundos. —lo sacó de su estupor. Sin importar cuánto dudara u odiara la idea, no deseaba quedarse atrás.

Caminó hacia la espalda de Loki y se abrazó al otro y juntó sus manos alrededor del pecho del otro. De esta forma los brazos del Jotun quedarían libres para escalar.

—Sujétate. —fue la única advertencia antes de que se separaran del suelo.

No habían palabras para explicar lo que estaba pasando, el Jotun más pequeño de todo el reino estaba realmente escalando una pared de hielo con él abrazado a su espalda. Su agarré se intensificó cuando superaron la mitad, ya a pesar de su valor y orgullo, Thor no tenía ni la más mínima intención de regresar por el mismo camino, “De ninguna manera”.

 La sensación de los músculos funcionando contra su pecho lo fascinó. Realmente no había sido capaz de distinguir antes cuán musculoso era el Jotun, de cierta forma no debió sorprenderlo debido a que él conocía el cómo son las musculaturas de los Jotnar, pero Loki no era como cualquier otro. Él estaba aprendiendo que mientras más uno se dejara guiar por la apariencia física, era más probable que se encontrara con una gran sorpresa al final.

El lobo de hielo los observaba desde el borde del hielo, gimoteando profundamente en su garganta. Cuando la primera mano superó el borde saltó a un lado para darles espacio, pero cuando fue capaz de alcanzar la capa de Thor aferró sus dientes a la tela y los ayudó a terminar de subir.

Loki, exhausto por haber cargado al As durante todo el ascenso, colapsó donde estaban a una distancia segura del borde del hielo. Pues no le apetecía la idea de repetir la actuación, sin embargo lo que él no esperaba era el hecho de que Thor no lo dejó ir, continuaba aferrándose a su cuerpo, enterrando su cara en el cuello y hombros de Loki.

La cercanía tampoco era de gran ayuda para el príncipe Jotun, podía sentir el cómo su sangre empezaba a calentarse debido al escaso espacio que los separaba. Silenciosamente agradeciéndole al hielo debajo de él, intentó llamar la atención de Thor.

—Ya me puedes soltar. —No obtuvo respuesta—, ¿Thor?

El Lobo de hielo lloriqueo mientras usaba su nariz para olfatear al As. No hubo una reacción perceptible.

¿Qué clase de Dios lo estaba castigando? La mente de Loki no podía dejar de producir una seria de vívidas imágenes, y él no podía hacer nada para tener varias situaciones en su cabeza donde estaban completamente desnudos y no estaban inmóviles como en la realidad.

“Oh Dios”.

Intentó deslizarse fuera de su agarre pero esa acción solo hizo las cosas más incómodas para él, a pesar del hecho de que Thor no estaba reaccionando a ninguno de sus movimientos.

Aunque no tenía ningún problema con la idea de voltearlos y sentarse so… Loki gruñó ante esa imagen mental en particular. “Estoy jodido”.

Entonces, repentinamente el lobo d hielo saltó sobre los dos, aplastando sus cuerpos hasta que no podía entrar aire en sus pulmones.

—Bájense — Loki gruñó mientras intentaba deshacerse de los dos idiotas que estaban sobre él. Silenciosamente agradeciendo al lobo por distraerlo, ya que podía sentir que su temperatura y corazón empezaban a calmarse.

Ahora Thor estaba siendo totalmente sofocado por el lobo, él empujó contra el suave pelaje del animal y cuando este se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba bien, le lamió la cara con un solo largo lengüetazo y apoyó todo su peso sobre el As.

Luchando contra el cachorro gigante, Thor intentó rodar lejos de él pero sin demora era atacado nuevamente.

—Está bien, está bien, ahora aléjate de mí. —Intentó ordenarle pero el lobo no le obedeció ni se alejaba—, Oh, vamos. —se quejó derrotado.

Loki, quien estaba demasiado ocupado intentando volver a acomodar su ropa a una apariencia más ordenada, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen, era simplemente muy adorable.

—Lo preocupaste demasiado y ahora debes pagar las consecuencias. —le dijo a Thor antes de que el otro volviera a ser asfixiado por el animal.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —exclamó.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración autor: No poseo ninguno de estos personajes, todo el crédito va a Marvel y la mitología.
> 
> Aclaración traductor: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo la estoy traduciendo para el disfrute de quienes no leen ingles. La trama de Melting Heart le pertenece a Monkan, los personajes y mundos, a Marvel y la mitología.

**Capítulo 8**

Thor no le dio una explicación sobre su comportamiento extraño de antes, por lo cual Loki estaba agradecido, aunque un poco molesto. A él no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas, pero, sin embargo, no le había dicho a Thor la verdad. Sus pasos hacían eco contra el hielo, contando una historia de soledad y cristal.

—¿Cuánto falta?

Loki volteó su atención hacia el otro y observó al rubio As, quien lo estaba mirando de vuelta. Él desvió sus ojos verdes, incapaz de sostener la mirada. En cambio, se fijó en el camino de hielo que seguía delante de ellos. Su mente estaba calibrando el dónde estaba y confirmó que estaban por el camino correcto.

—En otra hora alcanzaremos la superficie, después de eso estarás a solo 30 minutos lejos de tus amigos. —“Lejos de mí”.

—Hmm…. —Thor estudió al príncipe Jotun—, ¿Qué va a pasar contigo? ¿Cómo está tu cuerpo?

—No lo sé. —Loki confesó—, Conocerte no era realmente parte de mis planes. —Él se había perdido a sí mismo durante su corto encuentro—, Pero no te preocupes por mí. Ha sido hace mucho que no me sentía así de bien. —Le regaló al Dios del trueno una sonrisa cálida.

El lobo de hielo caminaba unos cuantos metros en frente de ellos, la iba olfateando los alrededores mientras vigilaba la caminata. En un momento estaba merodeando por la izquierda, al otro, estaba dando vueltas por la derecha. Su cola erguida en lo alto en su posición habitual.

De improviso, el brazo de Loki fue atrapado, obligándole a detener su andar y voltearse para encarar a Thor con una mirada cuestionadora.

—¿Vas a morir? —la angustia estaba impregnando cada una de las palabras. El dolor en esa mirada azul estaba mirando dagas a través del corazón de Loki. Deseaba con todo su ser garantizarle que iba a estar bien, pero no podía hacerlo. Si no fuera porque se conocieron, él a estas alturas estaría más que muerto; y si no consumaba su celo con su pareja entonces también moriría, pero no quería empujar la culpa y la necesidad de escoger sobre los hombros de su Thor, no era justo arrojar la decisión de si mantenía  o no con visa en el que sostenía su corazón.

Una mano fue apoyada gentilmente en la mejilla azul de Loki. El color de un azul profundo como el océano y la piel amarilla bronceada por el sol contrastaban, pero también se fundían juntas.  Sus temperaturas distintas interactuaron y enviaron escalofríos de placer por la espalda del Jotun.

Inintencionadamente, él cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia el contacto.

Su propia mano se movió y sujetó la de Thor, apretándose contra esta como si de un gato se tratara.

No quería dejar a Thor. Él no quería que lo que tenían llegara a su fin, pero cómo podrían ellos quedarse juntos, ¿si sus mundos no se los iban a permitir? El padre de Thor, Odín, no iba a permitir que su único heredero durmiera con un Jotun. No sería aceptado por Asgard y como rey, Thor necesitaba casarse con una reina, una mujer. Loki no era ni hombre ni mujer. No tenía nada que ofrecer. El trono de Jotunheim ya no era suyo, pues su hermano menor, un  Jotun con la verdadera apariencia de su especie, era quien ahora era el heredero del reino de hielo.

Además, Jotunheim nunca aceptaría a un as como su consorte. Incluso si era uno de sangre real, no iba a ser permitido que él durmiera con su mayor enemigo. Realeza o no, ellos iban a ser asesinados.

Que crueles eran sus mundos.

Una lágrima solitaria se escapó de uno de sus ojos, clara y pura como el cristal y se congeló justo debajo del hueso de su mejilla, descansando en el dedo de Thor.

—No puedo hacer promesas acerca de qué va a pasar conmigo. No veo un futuro prometedor para mí y después de que nos separemos dudo que nos volvamos a ver nuevamente. —era demasiado doloroso, le destrozaba sus interiores. Como deseaba haber nacido siendo un As, si así hubiese sido entonces la vida habría sido mucho más esperanzadora.

La otra mano de Thor subió y le acarició su otra mejilla, gentilmente sujetando la cara del Jotun con sus dos fuertes manos. Espero a que el otro príncipe lo mirara con esos ojos verdes que le atravesaban el alma, ojos que le recordaban a los verdes bosques de Asgard; el lugar que él amaba por sobre todos, el único lugar donde él se sentía libre y en paz.

—Voy a hacer otro intento por adivinar. —dijo con suavidad, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para el su voz se desliara por sobre el hielo—, Pero esta vez tengo la esperanza de equivocarme.

Loki no pudo suprimir la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios—, adelante, —su voz estaba invadida por la pena de un corazón roto.

—¿750? —Thor susurró solo para ellos, su voz evidenciando sus verdaderas intenciones.

La sonrisa de Loki nunca menguó mientras observaba la cara de Thor—, Equivocado, mi querido As.

Ninguno de los dos mostró ni la más mínima pizca de arrepentimiento cuando se inclinaron y sus labios se tocaron con un gesto ya familiar que terminó demasiado rápido.

—¿Qué tan mayor eres? —pregunto Thor con un susurro rasposo.

—¿Te sorprendería si te dijera que soy mucho, mucho mayor? —Loki observó la reacción del rubio.

Thor sonrió como si conociera un secreto que era solo para él.

—751. —Unió sus labios en un segundo beso, alargándolo un poco más que el primer contacto.

—752. —Loki apenas tuvo tiempo de recolectar su corazón cuando sus labios fueron nuevamente capturados en un beso intenso.

—753. —Apenas habían acabado el anterior cuando Thor dijo el siguiente número, continuando sin dudar ni un segundo.

—754. —Loki estaba ya jadeando por aire, su mente daba vueltas y sus brazos envolvían los hombros de Thor.

—755. —los dedos de Thor acunaron la parte trasera de la cabeza de Loki y la otra se ubicó alrededor de su esbelta cintura.

—756. —El celo de Loki se estaba alzando en la base de su estómago, amenazando con soltarse fuera de control.

—557. —Finalmente atrapado en las sensaciones que Thor le daba a su cuerpo, Loki solamente soltó un quejido y le rogó para que no se detuviera.

—758 a 760.

Esta  vez la boca de Loki fue completamente asaltada. Sus labios se separaron y sus lenguas combatieron por el dominio, probando, provocando, seduciéndose una a la otra. Loki estaba perdido en el calor corporal de Thor, apretando su cuerpo completamente contra el otro, sin molestarse  en intentar ocultar su deseo mientras su celo le recorría las venas con fuerza. Demandándole el unirse con el otro.

Era intenso y demoledor al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos notó cuando el aire de sus pulmones se hizo insuficiente. No rompieron el contacto, respirando por sus narices y simplemente continuando con el calor del momento.

Finalmente, el ardor de sus pulmones se hizo demasiado intenso y mientras ellos se separaron jadeando por aire, sus labios se rozaban uno con el otro, deseando más.

 Thor estaba por ceder a su deseos cuando los ojos de Loki se abrieron y ojos rojos le devolvieron la mirada, fue desconcertante y le inquietó un poco.

—Tus ojos. —Intentó decir con claridad pero sus palabras parecieron enredarse una con la otra—, Tus ojos. —finalmente logró articular.

—¿Qué hay con ellos? —Loki se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió los deliciosos labios.

—Están rojos.

Loki hizo lo mejor por darse sentido al significado de esas palabras a través de su confusa mente afectada por el celo—, Están… —Jadeó al ser su parte inferior estimulada por el duro cuerpo de Thor—, ¿Qué clase de rojo? —pronto perdería su mente.

—Rojo puro. —Thor respondió.

Esa respuesta golpeó a Loki con fuerza, ¿Sus ojos tenían un color rojo puro? Imposible.

—¿Loki? —Thor preguntó cuándo el Jotun se volvió silencioso e inmóvil.

Una de las manos de Loki subió hasta tocar un de los parpados—, ¿Rojo puro? —jadeó—, ¿estás seguro?

Thor no sabía lo que estaba pasando, así que lo único que hizo fue asentir.

Esta vez el cuerpo de Loki se sacudió debido a algo más.

¿Alegría?

¿Felicidad?

¿Fascinación?

Sus ojos tenían un color rojo puro, las únicas veces en las que había oído sobre algo así era en libros, historias de tiempos ya olvidados hace mucho, cuentos de leyendas.

Sus ojos se aguaron.

—¿Loki? —Thor estaba oficialmente asustado. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando y ahora el jotun estaba llorando—, ¿Qué está mal?

—nada. —Levantó sus manos azules hacia el cuello de Thor y lo acarició con un movimiento suave—, No hay ningún problema, Thor. Todo está finalmente como debe ser. —Avanzó un paso y abrazó a Thor—, Todo está absolutamente perfecto.

Incapaz de entender qué estaba pasándole a Loki, lo único que pudo hacer fie rodear el cuerpo del otro con sus brazos y sujetarlo cerca.

El Lobo de hielo gruñí desde donde estaba de pie y llamó la atención del par, pero en el instante en que ellos se volteaban para ver qué estaba mal, el hielo debajo de ellos se trizó y deshizo en millones de pedazos, el único sonido que escucharon a medida que caían fue el sonido de los aullidos del lobo.

 


	10. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración autor: No poseo ninguno de estos personajes, todo el crédito va a Marvel y la mitología.
> 
> Aclaración traductor: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo la estoy traduciendo para el disfrute de quienes no leen ingles. La trama de Melting Heart le pertenece a Monkan, los personajes y mundos, a Marvel y la mitología.

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando Thor volvió en sí se encontró solo. El frío se estaba colando por su espalda y le dolía su pierna. Por un momento desorientador él intentó recordar qué había pasado y, cuando finalmente regresó a su mente, gruñó.

—Realmente tengo que dejar de caerme a través del hielo. —Se prometió a sí mismo mientras miraba alrededor— ¿Loki?

No hubo respuesta, solo sus propios pensamientos.

Con algo de esfuerzo rodó hacia su costado y se encontró cara a cara con un barrando. Por unos momentos Thor no pudo entender qué era lo que estaba observando, entonces, cuando finalmente pudo comprender, el miedo y ansiedad se entremezclaron en su cuerpo, dejándolo frío y paralizado.

—¿Loki? —Llamó débilmente—, ¿Loki? —Más fuerte—, ¡LOKI! —gritó hacia el oscuro abismo.

_“No. No. No. Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡Esto no está pasando!”_

Thor se incorporó lo mejor que pudo terminando sentado, sus manos se apretaron hasta transformarse en puños. A su alrededor estaba prácticamente vacío, solo un pequeño camino junto al hielo donde había tenido la suerte de aterrizar. No había ni la más mínima señal de su compañero Jotun.

“No me hagas esto”, le rogó a su corazón, “Por favor contéstame”.

Tomando una inspiración profunda, echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡LOKI!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pequeños trozos de hielo roto se deslizaron por la superficie directo hacia su rostro.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido, ni siquiera podía sentir el dolor. Pero sabía  que en el momento en el que recuperara su consciencia y empezara a moverse, eso iba a cambiar.

Más hielo suelto le cayó sobre su rostro y hielo derretido goteó sobre su mano. Con un esfuerzo monumental Loki abrió sus ojos pero no tuvo la fuerza para mantenerlos abiertos. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se estaba concentrando en mantenerse vivo con todo su esfuerzo, manteniendo su núcleo tibio mientras que en su capa exterior la temperatura descendía hasta un grado de congelación. De esta forma él no moriría de frío. Pocos sabían, pero esa era en realidad la manera natural de los Jotnar para morir. Ellos normalmente se volvían demasiado viejos como para mantener su núcleo tibio. O perdían su voluntad para vivir como pasó después de que los Heklas destruyeran su mundo. Muchos de los que perdieron sus familiares dejaron de apreciar su vida y se volvieron fríos. Cuando eso pasó, sus cuerpos regresaron hacia su origen: el hielo, como estatuas.

Ellos tenían áreas dedicadas a los muertos donde estos podían descansar en paz, cementerios. Solo que los viajeros de otros mundos no sabían que cuando caminaban alrededor de muchísimas estatuas de hielo de antiguos Jotnar, en realidad estaban presenciando el último momento de sus vidas. Había ladrones que incluso pensaban que habían tesoros enterrados debajo de las estatuas, arruinándolas en el proceso de buscar lo que deseaban. Eso volvió al Hall de Descanso un lugar prohibido para los vivos, un lugar protegido por una bestia de hielo, la que yacía durmiente en el hielo hasta que algo perturbaba su sueño.

Así que el cuerpo de Loki estaba batallando para mantenerlo vivo, de ninguna manera se dejaría morir antes que Thor. No ahora que finalmente había encontrado a su único amor.

Abrió sus ojos gracias a la fuerza que nuevamente encontró dentro de sí, sin embargo, instantáneamente lamentó su acción.

El lugar que rodeaba donde él había caído, por las paredes de hielo, estaba plagado de Albors negros. Las criaturas eran escamosas y completamente negras, algunas con algunos tonos grises. Eran casi tan grandes como un lobo de hielo, y tenían sólidos caparazones. También eran conocidas como “Las comedoras”, porque aunque preferían el hielo, eran conocidas por comer cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

Eran criaturas solitarias. Encontrar una de estas criaturas en los sectores bajos de Jotunheim, donde estaba el salón principal, no era algo poco común, ¿dos?  Solo si tenías suerte. Si se veían tres al mismo tiempo, era un símbolo de buena fortuna enviado por los dioses.

Pero esto…

_“Esto es imposible.”_

Alrededor de él había por lo menos unos 40 Albors negros, pero eso era solo lo que _lograba ver_. Quien sabe cuántos más habían ocultándose detrás de las paredes. Eso también podía explicar la anormal pared de hielo que tuvieron que escalar momentos antes. La suavidad de la superficie había sido un residuo del gran número de Arbors. Las pequeñas marcas que dejaban en el hielo habían sido donde ellos habían colocado sus pies.

Primero el Heklas deambulante, ahora esto.

_“¿Qué demonios está pasando?”_

Al girar su cabeza lentamente de inmediato se arrepintió de su acción una vez más, ya que quedó mirando directamente al ojo de un Albor negro gigante.

_“Encontré al líder”._

Su ojo amarillo se contrajo y empezó a moverse dentro de su cuenca, le estaba inspeccionando, probablemente decidiendo si era comida o un amigo.

Esas criaturas no eran listas, en absoluto, pero tenían un temperamento corto. Molestar a una de ellas era firmar un contrato de muerte.

Loki no se atrevió a voltear su cara lejos del Albor negro, sus antenas se acercaron hacia él, casi tocando su piel antes de que se retiraran y la criatura se fuera por la pared.

El jotun todavía mantuvo su aliento, el peligro no había terminado. Necesitaba encontrar a Thor. Esperaba con todo su ser que el otro no hubiese caído igual de profundo, que estuviera más seguro que él. Podía sentir en su alma que Thor estaba vivo, lo único que necesitaba era encontrarlo.

Intentó moverse pero se detuvo al sentir algo más.

Su mano se movió con cuidado hacia su estómago, y la estaca de hielo perforando su piel.

_“Mierda”._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thor hizo su camino lento por el hielo, siguiendo el truco que Loki le había mostrado horas antes.  Estaba descendiendo. De ninguna forma pensaba irse sin saber que Loki estaba a su lado, no podría vivir consigo mismo si abandonaba al otro en estas profundidades.

Era una memoria pequeña, e incluso estuvo a punto de olvidarla, pero Thor había sido capaz de recordar que habían caído allí juntos. Hasta que él golpeó una sobresaliente y perdió su delicado agarre sobre el jotun. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde había caído su espada, pero ese detalle no le importaba en absoluto.

El lobo de hielo había quedado atrás y no le podía pedir que hiciera el mismo salto que ellos y esperar que llegara al fondo a salvo. Tenía que ir solo, le debía por lo menos eso a Loki.

Si el otro no le hubiese encontrado dentro del laberinto de hielo esa primera vez, él probablemente ya no estaría con vida. El heredero dorado de Asgard habría sido comido por ese monstruo y nadie se habría enterado qué había pasado. Su padre habría declarado la guerra contra Jotunheim una vez más para obtenerle de vuelta. Más vidas habrían sido perdidas, Loki habría muerto.  Sus amigos habrían muerto, todos habrían muerto.

Lo que era más… Loki había despertado deseos dentro de él que nunca había sentido antes. Ninguna mujer hermosa de Asgard le había impresionado más que lo que le había impresionado Loki en su breve tiempo juntos. Él quería sujetar al gigante azul, abrazarlo, tocarlo; hacerlo suyo.

Thor no quería que otros tuvieran a Loki, el jotun le pertenecía a él. Era importante, era precioso.

Eso era por qué…

No pensaba regresar sin recuperar a Loki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacia el final del túnel corría el lobo de hielo. Se liberó de la prisión de hielo hasta alcanzar la luz de un claro día despejado de Jotunheim. Sin desperdiciar el preciado tiempo, corrió a toda velocidad hacia el palacio de hielo del reino.

El hogar de los jotnar.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Loki estaba progresando con lentitud. Cerrar su herida con cuidado, mientras se removía a sí mismo de la pica de hielo era algo trabajoso, largo y un trabajo difícil incluso para su poder mágico. Si era demasiado lento, encontraría una nueva pieza de hielo conectada a su cuerpo. Si era demasiado rápido, se arriesgaba a que sus órganos se le salieran y que el olor alertara de su presencia a los trabajadores Albors negros a su alrededor.

Hasta ahora, los Albors negros le habían ignorado mientras continuaban con su trabajo. Creando un túnel hacia el norte. En realidad, era más similar a una escalera con escalones muy largos. Él había aterrizado en el fondo, donde las escaleras estaban conectadas con tres altos túneles. La única iluminación allí abajo era el brillo de las rocas de hielo arenoso, rocas que creaban fricción entre ellas y que de esa forma creaban la luz. El área estaba cubierta de estas piedras, las que proyectaban largas sombras en los túneles.

Gracias a los dioses, el líder había escogido ignorarlo y estaba ocupado organizando a sus subordinados. Era un trabajo eficiente, alcanzarían la superficie en pocos días.

Loki miró hacia abajo a la estaca de hielo en su estómago, su sangre azul cubriéndola. Todavía le quedaban unos cuantos centímetros que retirar.

Solo un poco más, y podría ir a buscar a Thor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El castillo de hielo se encontraba firme en la distancia, los ruidosos país del lobo de hielo espantaban lejos la poca vida que salía al descubierto de día. El animal había recorrido la distancia de un día de viaje en apenas unas, sus garras se enterraban en el hielo mientras este cruzaba todo en su camino, haciendo el recorrido más recto y rápido para llegar a destino. Escaló rocas que lucían como montes en segundos, saltó por sobre largas grietas con facilidad, nada podía evitar que alcanzara su meta.

Con las murallas del hogar de los gigantes de hielo acercándose, se detuvo, puso sus patas y garras en el hielo, y frenó deslizándose por la superficie hasta que golpeó la pared del lugar.

El lobo de hielo tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y aulló lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que su llamada tuviera eco por todo el castillo, demandando atención.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabía que había pasado, pero de repente los Albors negros detuvieron su trabajo. El silencio que le siguió al constante consumo de hielo fue realmente perturbador que cualquier cosa que él conociera.

Ni una de las criaturas se atrevió a mover un músculo, no siquiera Loki se atrevió a mover.

Entonces, súbitamente, el líder de los albors negros soltó un chillido desgarrador al aire. Sus antenas se movieron sobre su cabeza y los trabajadores se movieron con velocidad, desapareciendo por los agujeros en el hielo. El líder se movió por la pared de hielo con una facilidad profesional, pasando por el lado de Loki desapareciendo por el túnel central.

EL jotun no podía mover su cuerpo lo suficiente para voltearse a ver, pero eso no era necesario.

Llevó una mano a su espalda para verificar cuando del hielo había logrado retirar. Un ruido estrepitoso hizo eco a través del tunen central, un ruido muy familiar que se deslizaba por sobre el hielo, haciendo que los pequeños trozos que habían quedado sueltos se estremecieran, haciendo que con el movimiento se derritieran, creando pequeños charcos. El miedo recorrió el cuerpo y alma de Loki.

Ya sin importar la rudeza de sus movimientos, cerró su mano alrededor de la base del hielo que atravesaba su cuerpo y usó su magia para derretir el área, liberándose finalmente.

No desperdició ningún segundo en regodearse en su dolor o incomodidad, colocándose de pie con apuro y precipitándose hacia uno de los agujeros que no habían sido usados por los Albors negros. Se arrastró hacia adentro y se escondió en la oscuridad que el agujero proveía, su estómago rugiendo de dolor debido a la estaca que continuaba en su interior.

El sonido se fue volviendo más y más fuerte hasta que Loki pudo ver una pierna gigante y de forma similar a la de una araña aparecer por el túnel central.

El miedo era tan intenso que paralizó el cuerpo de Loki, quien solo fue capaz de llevar sus manos a su boca para no gritar o de otra forma cualquier sonido revelaría su posición.

Un Helkas adulto, completamente desarrollado, acaba de emerger por el túnel. La pestilencia del monstruo hizo que la garganta y estomago de Loki se contrajera, en un reflejo instintivo de arcadas, pero él forzó de nuevo a su interior lo que sea que subió por su garganta hasta su boca. No necesitaba ver el manojo de pequeños ojos para saber que estaban mirando en todas direcciones, y que incluso esos ojos se habían posado más de una vez en la entrada de su escondite. El líder de los albors negros trepó hasta el techo del túnel, evadiendo el ser aplastado como un parasito por el Heklas. Movió sus antenas como si estuviera hablando.

El heklas se limitó a hacer un ruido desagradable similar al estar frotando dos rocas juntas.

Loki no lo podía creer.  _Simplemente no lo podía creer._

Los Albors negros estaban trabajando para los heklas, y, aparentemente, estaban creando un camino hacia la superficie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Laufey estaba caminando por su castillo. Se dirigía hacia la muralla exterior donde estaba el lobo de hielo perturbando la paz de su hogar. Incluso si la bestia era el rey de la desolada región, necesitaba saber cuál era su lugar.

—El lobo luce familiar, mi Rey. —uno de los guardias le dijo una vez estuvo cerca.

Laufey observó por el borde de la muralla e instantáneamente reconoció al lobo.

—Es el lobo de Loki. —dijo más para sí mismo que para el guardia.  _"¿Loki finalmente murió?"_

—¿Deberíamos espantarlo, mi Señor? —el guardia preguntó.

—Ese lobo jamás aceptó a alguien más que no fuera Loki. —Laufey le dio al lobo una última mirada—, deshazte de él.

Al caminar de vuelta al interior, Laufey no mostró sentimiento en su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Loki salió de su escondite, ya habían pasado minutos desde que el Heklas había desaparecido y los Albors negros habían sido llamados de vuelta al trabajo. Se mantuvo cerca de la pared y se esforzó lo mejor que pudo para ser lo más silencioso y discreto posible. Lo último que deseaba era terminar como la cena de una de esas criaturas. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando pero no tenía más opciones. Antes de que la estaca de hielo tomara su vida, necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar.

Loki realmente no sabía qué le deparaba el futuro. Todas la situación estaba en su contra, pero de alguna forma tenía que regresar a la superficie y advertir a su gente del peligro inminente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fandral estaba pateando un trozo de hielo con su pie.

—Esto es muy aburrido. —se quejó.

—Cállate. —Sif hizo se esforzó en ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo, sin nada más que pudiera distraerla. Volstagg estaba ocupado buscando algo para comer y Hogun estaba afilando sus flechas.

—Pero esto es realmente aburrido. No me ofrecí a esperar a Thor cuando vine con ustedes.

—No hay nada más que podamos hacer. —Hogun aseguró con calma—, hasta que Thor regrese no podemos irnos de Jotunheim, ¿o acaso deseas explicarle su ausencia al Padre de todos?

—Ya sé, ya sé. —Fandral regresó a patear el fragmento de hielo—, es que simplemente me encantaría que estuviera aquí una hermosa mujer para hacerme compañía.

Sif bufó. —Antes prefiero tener a alguien con algo de cerebro, eres demasiado molesto.

Fandral hizo un ruido quejoso mientras Volstagg se reía con calidez.

—Eso es porque no conoces el placer de tener a una mujer en tu cama. Ellas son tibias y suaves. Perfectas para abrazar y gentiles con sus acciones. Las mujeres son las criaturas más perfectas de todos los nueve reinos, algo mejor no se puede encontrar.

—Tú no conoces el placer de un  _hombre_. ¿Qué te parece si intercambiamos nuestros compañeros de cama y comprobamos qué tal está el otro lado? te puedo asegurar que mi amante está muy bien dotado, será algo que nunca hayas visto antes.

El guerrero rubio se vio perturbado antes de girarse y mover su mano de forma desdeñosa.

—Quizás en otra ocasión. No creo que mis amantes lleguen a apreciar tu frialdad en la cama.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, ya sería demasiado tarde para Fandral y todos lo sabían.

Sif enderezó su postura y con una voz alarmada gritó: —¡Cuidado con la grieta!

Fandral saltó de donde estaba de inmediato, haciendo que sus amigos se rieran con fuerza de él por su reacción.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración autor: No poseo ninguno de estos personajes, todo el crédito va a Marvel y la mitología.
> 
> Aclaración traductor: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo la estoy traduciendo para el disfrute de quienes no leen ingles. La trama de Melting Heart le pertenece a Monkan, los personajes y mundos, a Marvel y la mitología. El link al fanfiction original lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil.

**Capítulo 11**

El camino era largo y oscuro. La cantidad de arenosos cristales de hielo iba disminuyendo poco a poco a medida que Loki avanzaba. No estaba seguro si el estar ya acostumbrado a la estaca de hielo en su estómago era una buena o mala señal, pero todavía no podía detenerse y retirarla de su cuerpo. Para poder hacer eso necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro, ya que debido a lo profundo que se encontraba dentro de las cuevas de hielo, era muy fácil que su sangre atrajera atención indeseada; y se concentraba en curarse, no tendría el poder suficiente para defenderse de las amenazas.

Otra cosa que no sabía si juzgar como buena o mala era el hecho de que el camino que había tomado parecía descender más y más en el hielo. Sí estaba cada vez más profundo dentro de Jotunheim, no había cómo saber dónde iba a terminar.

Después de lo que se sintió como horas arrastrando su cuerpo por el frío corredor, finalmente llegó a un cambio de ambiente, encontrándose frente a frente a un área abierta  recubierta por estatuas de hielo y un diseño realmente colosal.

Por un abrumante momento Loki se preguntó dónde estaba hasta que vió la marca en la pared opuesta.

—Jotunheim. —susurró.

Loki, el hijo mayor del rey Laufey, el actual gobernador de Jotunheim, había encontrado las ruinas del antiguo reino. Era él quien ahora observaba los restos de la ciudad. El viejo hogar de su gente, el lugar que había sido invadido por los Heklas. A simple vista el lugar todavía cargaba las marcas de la guerra, pero también había claras señales de que el hielo empezaba a sanarse a  sí mismo. Nuevas vetas de hielo se habían formado donde otras habían sido destruidas; los techos, los pilares y los suelos tenías áreas donde relucían nuevas capas de hielo transparente.

Maravillado, Loki descendió de donde se encontraba hasta que pudo ubicarse en el centro del lugar, mientras que su mano descansaba sobre su dañado estómago. Giró sobre sí mismo lentamente, intentando registrar la magnificencia de toda la estructura. El Jotunheim en el cual él había crecido no poseía tal elegancia, ni la misma magia; es más, jamás había visto algo similar antes. Ni siquiera las pinturas que se habían realizado a base de recuerdos, las cuales que ahora colgaban en el salón del trono, se podían comparar con lo que estaba viendo.

No sabía para qué estaba destinado el cuarto en el que se encontraba, pero de seguro era el más grande que jamás había visto.

El Jotunheim construido en la superficie y en el cual él había crecido era hermoso; muy, muy hermoso. Es más, resultaba fácil engañar a un visitante crédulo e ignorante de que el invierno no era tan terrible, tan cruel y frio como realmente era.

Este lugar, en cambio, era el paraíso.

"Me encantaría que Thor estuviera aquí…"

Tan solo pensar en el rubio Dios envió un escalofrío por su espalda. Él deseaba mostrarle a Thor este lugar, deseaba compartir con él la historia que vivía en estas paredes.

Quería sentir al rubio abrazando su cuerpo.

Loki cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño como si estuviera resistiendo una oleada de dolor.

Su mente volvió a saltar hacia el Asgardiano.

Sintió los tibios y fuertes brazos del otro rodeando su cintura como si el otro hombre estuviera allí haciéndole compañía. El aliento caliente contra su cuello. Cosquillas sobre su piel provocadas por el roce de la barba ajena. Sintió el cuerpo perfectamente tonificado del guerrero, que era ligeramente más alto que él.

Un beso que fue depositado en su nuca hizo que Loki gimiera de placer. Podía sentir una dureza restregándose contra su parte trasera, la cual provocó que su respiración se acelerara y se transformara en jadeos.

Sintió las fuertes y grandes manos paseándose por sobre su pecho y pezones. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose caer en la fantasía mientras que sus sentidos eran sobre estimulados.

Thor lamió su cuello a la vez que jugueteaba con su pecho, una de las fuertes manos subió hasta posarse sobre su garganta y los gruesos dedos juguetearon sobre su piel de manera prometedora.

Loki estaba temblando ahora, quería voltearse y lanzar su cuerpo sobre Thor. No había nada más en el mundo que deseara con más anhelo que besar esos gruesos, tibios labios que habían besado los propios hace apenas una hora atrás.

Pero entonces abrió sus ojos y la ilusión desapareció en un instante, dejando atrás su cuerpo sonrojado, excitado y solitario.

Con la respiración entrecortada intentó calmarse a sí mismo, simplemente para recibir una puntada de dolor proveniente le la zona herida por la estaca de hielo.

Siseó a la vez que llevaba sus manos hacia el área.

Fue prácticamente instintivo el impulso de dejarse caer de rodillas, pero Loki logró con esfuerzo mantenerse de pie.

"¿Dónde estás Thor?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Superficie, zona de aterrizaje**

Hogun se puso de pie mientras observaba algo en la lejanía que parecía estar acercándose hacia ellos.

Sif y Fandral se dieron cuenta de su acción, mientras que Volstagg fue el último en reaccionar.

—¿Qué es eso? —Fandral le preguntó a su amigo.

—Algo se está acercando. —El guerrero de cabello oscuro contestó sin desviar la mirada.

Sif caminó hacia él hasta detenerse a su lado.

—¿Es peligroso? —cuestionó al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su espada.

Antes de que de que Hogun pudiera contestar, un gigante lobo gris se hizo visible, el cual se acercaba con alarmante velocidad.

Fandral y Sif desenvainaron sus espadas. Hogun retrocedió un par de pasos a la vez que acomodaba una flecha en su arco. Volstagg estiró la mano hacia su garrote de hielo, el cual era su arma favorita.

En pocos segundos el gigantesco lobo los alcanzaría. Se prepararon para cuando saltara a atacarlos, así que definitivamente no estaban listos cuando se detuvo frente ellos.

Levantó su cabeza y aulló.

Sif observó a sus amigos, quienes se encontraban en un estado similar de confusión: el lobo no los había atacado.

—¿Acaso no he visto a esta criatura antes? —Fandral se preguntó tanto a sí mismo y como a sus amigos.

—¿Y como se supone que debería saber? Mi pasatiempo favorito es intentar recordar todas tus mujeres, ¿Quieres que intente recordar tus mascotas también? —Sif preguntó con un tono sarcástico a Fandral.

El lobo aulló una vez más, bajó su cabeza a ras del suelo antes de voltearse y correr unos cuantos metros hacia la dirección de donde provenía, se detuvo y soltando un lloriqueo miró nuevamente al grupo.

—¿Soy solo yo, o esta criatura quiere algo de nosotros? —Volstagg cuestionó con la frente arrugada.

Cuando no hubo una reacción notable por parte del cuarteto, el Lobo de Hielo corrió formando un circulo antes de recostarse y tapar sus patas traseras con su cola, para luego gruñirle a Fandral.

—Es el lobo en el cual Thor y ese Jotun estaban recostados… —Fandral dijo de improviso—, ahora me acuerdo.

Se agachó esquivando la mano de Sif que iba directo hacia su frente.

—Por favor intenta acordarte más rápido la próxima vez.

El Lobo de Hielo volvió a hacer suaves ruidillos al darse cuenta de que había obtenido la atención del grupo.

Volstagg miró alrededor.

—No veo a Thor…

El Lobo de Hielo se puso de pie, mostrándoles su tamaño por completo. Se agazapó antes de caminar hacia el ya existente agujero en el hielo. Una vez junto a este sollozó mirando hacia la cueva subterránea para luego volver a mirar a los guerreros.

—¿Está intentando decirnos algo?

—¿Algo le pasó a Thor? —Sif le preguntó al animal.

Como si se sintiera frustrado el lobo trotó hacia ellos y clavó sus garras en el hielo, giró en círculos y, para terminar, se dejó caer sobre su trabajo de espalda, moviendo sus patas en el aire.

—¿Acaso ocurrió otro accidente? —Hogun preguntó lentamente una vez empezó a comprender lo que el lobo intentaba decirles.

La bestia ladró.

—Perfecto. —Sif bufó—, Tenemos que reportar esto a Odín.

—Pero no podemos dejar a Thor atrás, algo podría pasar mientras estamos en Asgard.

Sif pensó unos instantes antes de caminar hacia el círculo transportador.

—¡Heimdall! —le gritó al cielo—, THOR ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS. VAMOS A BUSCARLO. SI PUEDES ESCUCHARME, POR FAVOR REPORTA LA SITUACIÓN AL PADRE DE TODOS. —después de eso se giró hacia sus amigos—, Ya me escucharon, vamos a buscar a Thor.

—Está bien. —Fandral reunió sus cosas.

—Fantástico. —Volstagg aprobó la decisión y recogió su mochila de viaje.

—… —Hogun se limitó a imitar las acciones del resto en silencio.

En pocos minutos estuvieron listos y siguieron al Lobo de Hielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, merezco ser apedreada por la demora T-T lo siento muchísimo, la única buena noticia que tengo es que subiré nuevo cap el próximo viernes o sábado.. Saludos para los que todavía siguen esta traducción... me disculpo por posibles errores~


	13. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración autor: No poseo ninguno de estos personajes, todo el crédito va a Marvel y la mitología.
> 
> Aclaración traductor: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo la estoy traduciendo para el disfrute de quienes no leen ingles. La trama de Melting Heart le pertenece a Monkan, los personajes y mundos, a Marvel y la mitología. El link al fanfiction original lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil.

**Capítulo 12**

Loki caminó por entre las estructuras buscando por un lugar seguro en el cual poder detenerse. Era gigantesco, hasta ahora había caminado por lo que parecía ser el sector principal del palacio y, desde su punto de vista, se asemejaba a un laberinto de escaleras, salones, cuartos y caminos que podían guiarle a cualquier lado. Considerando cuán grande había sido el pueblo de Jotunheim, realmente no era una verdadera sorpresa. Pero había una diferencia con tener el número en la mente a tener la evidencia de éste frente a sus ojos.

Con un último paso, el príncipe de Jotunheim se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser la entrada principal del palacio. Desde allí podía ver lo que parecía ser un pueblo que había sido destruido por la guerra, ya que habían pilares y casas que yacían destruidas.

Las estatuas, incluso a medio destruir, eran evidencia suficiente de lpor qué los elfos y los enanos admiraron en el pasado el arte de Jotunheim.

El espacio bajo tierra era igual que la superficie. Parecía infinito, expandiéndose en todas direcciones.  Incluso si había un techo muy, muy arriba, no había ninguna pared a la vista. Si no fuera porque Loki entró por uno de los costados del destruido palacio no habría sabido que el palacio real estaba construido contra una de las paredes.

Pero a pesar de lo sobrecogido que se sentía ante su descubrimiento, Loki no podía detener un simple pensamiento.

"¿Dónde están los Heklas?"

No había ni la más mínima duda de que la ciudad había sido invadida por los Heklas. El lugar todavía tenía claras señales de destrucción. Pero también había una capa de hielo fresca sobre toda la superficie, lo que evidenciaba que los Heklas habían dejado ya el lugar hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Ese pensamiento no era muy ameno para Loki. Si los Heklas no habían abandonado la cueva más grande que se podía encontrar en el planeta desde la guerra, sí habían explorado las profundidades del lugar, ¿por qué necesitaban ahora ir a la superficie?   Tenían espacio más que suficiente aquí mismo, además no necesitaban la carne fresca de los Jotuns para vivir, ya que en general ni siquiera comían hielo.

Así que… ¿Qué estaban buscando?

Loki sintió como el último hilillo de fuerza se escapaba de su cuerpo. Observó alrededor y vió una esquina desde la cual podía tener una vista panorámica del todo lo que le rodeaba e incluso podía tener la protección del hielo a su espalda. Adolorido caminó hacia ese espacio y pegó su espalda al hielo para deslizarse lentamente hasta el suelo, quedando sentado sobre éste. Su respiración se había vuelto muy dificultosa, y sabía que debía remover el hielo de su interior o se arriesgaba a sufrir una infección, o incluso, a que la vital temperatura de su núcleo disminuyera a niveles peligrosos debido al esfuerzo que realizaba su cuerpo por sobreponerse a la herida.

Pero estaba tan cansado que podía sentir cómo sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse.

—No… —se dijo a sí mismo—, no puedo quedarme dormido, necesito encontrar a Thor. —pero estaba perdiendo la batalla contra su cuerpo—, No puedo… dorm- —sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se volvió más lenta y profunda. La mano que mantenía sobre su estómago cayó al suelo, prácticamente sin vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba unas cuantas horas caminando cuando llegó a lo que parecía ser el fondo, solamente para encontrarse que de allí partían cinco túneles distintos, cada uno con su propia dirección.

Thor miró con concentración cada uno de los túneles, pero no pudo distinguir nada que diferenciara uno del otro.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

Si no era cuidadoso y escogía el camino equivocado podría terminar incluso aún más lejos de Loki de lo que se encontraba ahora. Y definitivamente no tenía el tiempo para sentarse a deliberar, pero en verdad no se sentía capaz de escoger uno.

Si tan solo tuviera al lobo de hielo con él, y así simplemente poder seguirle mientras el animal olfateaba el rastro de Loki. Pero por supuesto, Thor no podía tener tanta suerte.

Thor empezaba a odiar el laberinto eterno que parecía ser el corazón de Jotunheim, lo único que hacía era entrometerse en su camino y quitarle su valioso tiempo. Al menos en Asgard se podía distinguir el camino correcto gracias a las diferencias de diseño en las paredes, aquí, en cambio, todo parecía ser igual.

El vello de su cuello se erizó de la nada, a la vez que Thor sintió que había alguien respirando sobre su piel.

"Thor."

El As se volteó y observó el túnel desde el cual había provenido el susurro. No sabía si era una ilusión óptica causada por la luz y el interminable azul, pero podía ver a Loki de pie, allí, en medio del  túnel.

—¿Loki? —llamó a la figura pero al momento de pestañear esta ya había desaparecido. Nada indicaba que lo que había visto había sido real.

En un instante Thor tomó una decisión y caminó con paso seguro y rápido hacia el túnel en el cual había visto al fantasma de Loki. La visión le había guiado, pero también había causado que una llamarada de miedo empezara a arder en su interior.

¿Y qué tal si algo había le pasado al Jotun y éste había perdido su vida? No tenía cómo saber si Loki había sobrevivido o no a la caída. Cualquier persona común y corriente habría muerto debido a la altura, pero Thor escogía tener esperanzas. No, necesitaba creer que Loki todavía estaba respirando en algún punto de este infierno de hielo.

El simple pensamiento de haber perdido a Loki fue tan abrumador que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para empujarlo lejos de su mente, porque cualquier pensamiento que seguía esa línea de ideas le causaba una desesperación tan grande que su corazón parecía detenerse dentro de su pecho.

Para su alivio, el túnel parecía no ser muy largo ya que pronto distinguió una luz brillante que daba por finalizadas las sombras. Así que sin dudarlo aceleró  el paso hasta que terminó corriendo por el frío piso de hielo. Sin embargo, al llegar al final del túnel sintió que una nueva oleada de desesperación se apoderaba de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? Muy simple, se encontró a sí mismo  observando un espacio abierto de apariencia interminable. Frente a él se erguía lo que parecía ser una ciudad, una ciudad donde cada partícula mostraba señales de destrucción y decadencia. En una parte de su mente escuchó un suave susurró que cargaba las historias que Loki le había contado.

"Existió una época en la que Jotunheim fue más grande de lo que Asgard es hoy día. Éramos un pueblo próspero que innovaba constantemente. Éramos una cultura avanzada que incluso los Elfos y los Enanos admiraban en términos de confecciones de objetos y arte. En aquellos tiempos, antes de la época de Odín, estábamos en el punto más alto de nuestro reinado, nuestra tierra era la más hermosa de todos los mundos."

—¿Es este Jotunheim? —Thor le preguntó a la memoria, pero como era de esperarse no obtuvo una respuesta—, Me encantaría que Loki pudiera ver esto.

Él nunca había sido un hombre que se rindiera ante los obstáculos, incluso si estos parecían ser imposibles de superar. Incluso si, para encontrar aunque sea la más diminuta evidencia de que Loki había estado allí, debía recorrer cada centímetro de la gigantesca ciudad. Incluso así estaba dispuesto a continuar buscando.

Porque había una cosa que jamás estaría dispuesto hacer, y esa cosa era rendirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**El castillo de Laufey**

Laufey, el rey de Jotunheim se encontraba sentado en su trono, mirando el vacío.

No lo había demostrado ante sus súbditos, pero la desesperación del Lobo de Hielo de Loki le había causado una profunda conmoción. El pensamiento de que su hijo mayor, un anormal o no, había alcanzado el final de sus días era descorazonador. Había esperado que a pesar de las diferencias evidentes, Loki pudiera vivir lo mismo que cualquier otro Jotun.

Su hijo había hecho muchísimo más que simplemente impresionarlo. Resultaba más que claro que era merecedor del trono. Sus ojos lo veían todo, su mente no se perdía ningún detalle, su habilidad mágica por sobre su fuerza había sido más que fascinante.

Morir por una causa como la que se lo había llevado era simplemente demasiado triste. Podía ver a Loki en su mente, le recordaba sin problemas.

Durante el invierno interminable de su mundo había llevado a su hijo mayor a explorar. Podía ver a Loki correr frente a él a pesar de sus cortas piernas. Había sido tan fantástico ver que era igual de activo que cualquier otro niño de su edad. E incluso en aquella época Loki había poseído un encanto especial por sobre los animales, y fue durante ese paseo en el cual el menor encontró el cachorro de lobo. Pero entonces la memoria se transformó y el hielo entre ellos se derritió hasta transformarse en un río que los separaba. El joven Loki quedó de pie al otro lado a la vez que Laufey intentaba cruzar el agua para llegar a su hijo, pero el río alrededor de él se congeló atrapando sus piernas.  Le dijo a Loki que se quedara donde estaba, que iba a encontrar la forma de llegar a él. El menor creció frente a sus ojos y ya no había un niño, sino que un que frente a él se encontraba el orgulloso heredero al trono que siempre había deseado que fuera. El cabello oscuro de Loki se sacudió al viento mientras que el verde y dorado de sus ropajes realzaba la realeza de su persona. Pero para su horror, un agujero se abrió en el estómago del menor y sangre azul empezó a fluir de la herida, manchando la vestimenta de Loki con su brillante color. En la distancia pudo ver la forma de un antiguo enemigo acercándose, el suelo se sacudía cada vez más fuerte mientras él continuaba atrapado por el hielo.

"¡No, no, no!"

Laufey abrió sus ojos, los cuales ni siquiera se había percatado que había cerrado. Un ruido ensordecedor rompió el silencio y causó un desagradable eco dentro del salón del trono.

—¡Su alteza! —exclamó uno de sus fieles seguidores.

Con un nudo en la garganta que se asemejaba a la desagradable sensación que dejaba en el cuerpo el correr por millas y millas, observó la imagen que se había formado en el suelo frente a él.  Las grietas se extendían por el hielo y allá vio la silueta de Loki, parado frente a el como había pasado en el rio, detrás de él pudo ver una sombra que había quedado grabada en su memoria desde su infancia. _Heklas._

A la base de la figura de Loki había una inscripción.

**Prepárense, ellos se acercan.**

Pero incluso la imagen no pudo distraer a Laufey, quien acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos aquellas cuatro palabras.  Su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho.

Era la letra de Loki.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración autor: No poseo ninguno de estos personajes, todo el crédito va a Marvel y la mitología.
> 
> Aclaración traductor: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo la estoy traduciendo para el disfrute de quienes no leen ingles. La trama de Melting Heart le pertenece a Monkan, los personajes y mundos, a Marvel y la mitología. El link al fanfiction original lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil.

**Capítulo 13**

Fue despertado del vacío sin sueños gracias a un aliento que chocó contra su rostro. Con ojos adormilados observó la gigantesca nariz, la cual lo olfateó por unos momentos, rozando sus ropas antes de alejarse. Momento en el que los ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que frente a él se encontraba un dragón de hielo.

Era una criatura antigua, incluso más antigua que Jotunheim. Los dragones habían desaparecido cuando el primer rey de Jotunheim asumió el trono. Nadie supo la razón de su desaparición, pero su existencia cargaba la elegancia que había inspirado la mitología del antiguo Jotunheim.

La criatura escamosa se erguía con orgullo frente a él. Tenía sus alas plegadas contra su espalda  y parecía estar esperando por Loki.

Estiró sus alas y rugió, creando un sonido que vibró por toda la cueva e incluso más allá. Se dejó escuchar un sonido de arrastre familiar y las formas masivas de los Heklas se dejaron ver por las paredes, pero nunca se acercaron al dragón. La criatura soltó otro atronador rugido y emprendió el vuelo. Lo único que quedó fue una sombra de un Heklas y, de la nada, apareció una luz azul —casi blanca— muy brillante. La sombra fue rodeada por ésta luz y se retorció emitiendo alaridos de dolor.

Loki lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse inmóvil observando cómo las llamas azules consumían el monstruoso cuerpo. Entonces el Heklas se acomodó como una pelota y dejó de moverse.

Las llamas azules continuaron ardiendo hasta que limpiaron toda la inmundicia de Heklas a su paso, hasta que finalmente el fuego también alcanzó a Loki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thor subió las escaleras que lo guiaron a un edificio extravagante. Hacía todo lo posible por mantener fuerte la esperanza de que encontraría a Loki con vida, pero contra sus deseos, mientras más tiempo transcurría, más pequeña se volvía su esperanza de poder encontrar al Jotun.

Contra su voluntad tampoco fue capaz de detener un atisbo de duda que empezó a crecer en su interior. Podía recordar perfectamente la expresión facial de Loki la última vez que estuvieron juntos, cuando se habían besado la mirada del otro había sido una de amor puro y devoción. Entonces el suelo se había quebrado bajo sus pies y fue miedo lo que se grabó en el rostro del príncipe de Jotunheim. Pero ese miedo no era un miedo provocado por el temor de perder la propia vida, era un miedo provocado por la idea de perder a Thor.

El As no podía dejar que esa fuera la última expresión realizada por Loki en su presencia. No iba a permitirlo.

Cuando alcanzó el final  de la escalera y se encontró a sí mismo frente a un salón interminable, sintió que los últimos atisbos de esperanza dentro de su corazón se evaporaban.

Pero entonces captó de reojo unos colores oscuros cuando pasó al lado de los pilares que soportaban el techo. Giró su cabeza en esa dirección y sintió que su corazón se apretaba dentro de su pecho.

Loki estaba sentado entre los pilares, sin vida.

—No. —susurró—, ¡No! —Empezó a correr hacia Loki e incluso se tropezó un par de veces, pero se rehusaba a detenerse antes de recorrer la distancia que lo separaba del otro. Una vez estuvo cerca, se dejó caer de rodillas y se valió del impulso de su carrera para completar el último metro que todavía se interponía entre ambos.  Sus manos tocaron sin demora el cuerpo del Jotun cuando pudo alcanzarlo, pero su Loki se sentía tan frío que casi se apartó del contacto.

—No. No. —repitió en negación—, No lo acepto. No puedes dejarme de esta manera, no cuando por fin te he vuelto a encontrar. —tocó el mentón de Loki, hizo lo posible por obtener su atención pero nada dio resultado. Entonces recorrió el cuerpo del Jotun con sus manos en busca de alguna herida. En el momento en que sus dedos rozaron la estaca de hielo sintió nuevamente que su corazón se había detenido dentro de su pecho.

—Oh Dioses, no. Por no me hagan esto… —sus dedos recorrieron con cuidado el borde de la estaca buscando la forma de removerla, pero la encontraron unida al cuerpo de Loki gracias a una extraña sustancia azul que estaba ya seca.

Al observar el rostro pacífico de Loki sintió que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor. Observó la piel azul, las marcas reales, las mejillas altas. Los labios finos que sabía, eran extremadamente suaves; las pestañas largas que enmarcaban los penetrantes ojos verdes que había empezado a adorar en menos de un día. El cabello largo y oscuro que se sentía como seda por entre sus dedos. Había una sensación tibia que bajaba por su rostro, la cual le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—¿Loki? —Thor susurró, pero de todas  formas no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la figura inmóvil.

Thor se inclinó hacia el otro al mismo tiempo que sentía su alma romperse en miles de pedacitos, y con extremo cuidado besó los fríos labios de Loki. No le importaba si se congelaba debido al contacto, el riesgo no siquiera estaba siendo registrado por su mente.

—Por favor no me dejes… —Su corazón latía adolorido. Fue en ese instante en el cual se dio cuenta qué era lo que su alma le había intentado decir desde la primera vez que había visto a Loki en aquel laberinto. Estaba todo tan claro ahora que la situación se volvía aún más agonizante, más insoportable.

—Te amo. —confesó antes de recostarse y dejar que su cabeza descansara por sobre el pecho de su Jotun, mientas que sus manos buscaron las manos azules que se encontraban sin vida sobre el hielo.

—Te amo… —susurró nuevamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Joder! —Fandral exclamó cuando se detuvo unos escasos pies del borde de la grieta en el hielo, intentando ver algo en aquel abismo por mucho más tiempo del que le resultaba cómodo—, ¿Quieres que bajemos allí? —le preguntó al lobo que se encontraba sentado a su lado, criatura que dejó salir un ligero gimoteo como si quisiera decir "sí."

Fandral retrocedió unos cuantos pasos en busca de sentirse más seguro.

—De ninguna manera podemos descender por cuenta propia, moriremos intentándolo. —le dijo a sus amigos—. Es más, Thor o está muerto en estos momentos, o agonizante allí abajo.

Sif respiró profundo mientras que Volstagg pasó una mano por su barba.

—Debemos decirle al Padre de Todos. —Sif decidió finalmente—, Esto ha ido demasiado lejos y ya no podemos manejarlo por nuestra cuenta. Ni siquiera sabemos si ese Jotun que lo encontró lo guió o no a una trampa.

Las orejas del Lobo de Hielo se levantaron y le envió un gruñido a la guerrera. Mostró sus mortales incisivos, su pelaje que hasta el momento había sido suave se transformó en mortales púas. Sif saltó lejos de la bestia y el resto movió sus manos hacia las armas.

—O quizás fue un verdadero accidente. —Hogun concluyó, lo que en cierta medida pareció satisfacer al lobo, el cual dejó de gruñir pero su pelaje continuó puntiagudo y amenazante—, De cualquier forma necesitamos contactar a Asgard para conseguir refuerzos. Esto se puede volver bastante complicado si el resto de la población de Jotunheim se entera de que el heredero de Asgard está perdido en alguna parte de los laberintos subterráneos del planeta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Loki se encontraba de pie a un lado del rio y su padre en el otro. Podía ver el estrés y malestar grabado en cada una de las expresiones del mayor, y el rey le estaba diciendo que se quedara quieto, que iba a encontrar la manera de llegar a él. Vio cómo el agua se congeló alrededor de Laufey, lo que le hizo quedar atascado en el hielo. Su padre intentó volver a alcanzarlo pero continuaba todavía demasiado lejos.

Entonces el piso tembló. No necesitaba mirar por sobre su hombro para saber que los Heklas habían logrado alcanzar la superficie. Jotunheim se enfrentaba contra la total destrucción y nada podía detener su desgarrador destino.

El lago se transformó frente a sus ojos y se encontró a sí mismo de pie en un cuarto que jamás había visto antes. Un diseño (cuya antigüedad no se podía distinguir) recubría las paredes. Era un jardín de hielo y paz, incluso el suelo estaba decorado por el diseño de tiempos inmemorables.

Frente a él había una estatua de dragón.

Entonces un brillante cubo azul flotó frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué está haciendo el Casquete de hielo aquí?


End file.
